Midnight Angel Rewrite
by kelseywazhere
Summary: Rei has 2 occupations in his unusual high school life. 1: Well he's obviously a high school student. 2: A cross-dressing thief. KaixRei Rating may go up. Rewrite of original version.
1. Epilogue

**_Keru: Hey guys! I have kinda had a little too much time to think lately and so that resulted in me deciding to rewrite this chapter. It wont happen again I promise!_**

**_Kai: Dont believe her._**

**_Keru: NO! Believe me! Believe me!!_**

**_Kai: Whatever._**

**_Rei: Anyways, here is the brand new version of Midnight Angel!_**

**_EPILOGUE_**

The camera zooms in on a 7 year old boy. His hair is jet black and was braided. I went down to a little below his shoulder blades. He had bright golden eyes that had a puple like a cats. He walked very slowly and carefully as if the ground were about to fall from underneath him. His face was frightened.

The boy walked up to the camera.

"So Rei, how was it?" the camera man asked.

"That was the scariest thing in my life" Rei said in a serious tone.

The camera man chuckled. "Why was it scary?"

"I had no control over the plane." Rei states.

"So if you were flying the plane you would feel safe."

"Yes."

The camera man laughed. "I dont know about that."

Rei scowled. "I'm hungry." he said changing the subject.

"Good. Were supposed to meet Tala, Tyson, Max, and Kenny at Jack In The Crack."

"That doesn't sound like a very good place to eat." Rei said frowning.

"That's not the real name. It's originally called Jack In The Box but we call it Jack In The Crack." the camera man explained.

"America is wierd onii-sama." Rei stated.

"It's much different from China. You have more freedom now Rei." the camera man said.

"Good. I was begining to feel claustraphobic in China." Rei said.

"You dont suffer from claustraphobia Rei." the camera man chuckled.

"I dont have to to feel claustraphobic." Rei stated.

The camera man sighed.

"LEE!!" you could hear a voice call in the backround.

The camera turnes a little to the right to see 4 9 year old boys sitting at a table eating burgers and fries.

"Hey guys!" Lee shouts back.

One boy had firey red hair standing up like 2 horns on his head. He had ice blue eyes and a pale complection.

"Rei this is Tala,"

Another had navy blue hair in a pony tail. He had dark blue eyes and a fair complection.

"Tyson,"

The third boy had shaggy blong hair and baby blue eyes. He had a fair complection with freckles scattered across the bridge of his nose.

"Max,"

The last boy had shaggy light brown hair and had big roung glasses on so you couldn't see his eyes in certain lighting. He also had a fair complection.

"And Kenny."

Rei looked at all of them for a while before finally saying, "Is that really good? It looks gross." while pointing at there greasy food.

Tala smiled along with the others and said, "It is if you like beef and greasy thing."

Rei scrunched up his face. "Eww!" Rei started to laugh. The others did too.

After a while Kenny said, "Do you know that you still have the camera on Lee?"

The camera turned so it faced Lee. He had a Fair complection and dark purple eyes. He also had raven black hair.

"Oh crap!"

The screen goes fuzzy.

The screen pops back on to show Tyson sitting at a table chucking down boneless chicken wings. Max and Tala were next to him chanting "Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" It's about 1 and a half years later. Lee is also chnating but is behind the camera. Kenny is knowere to be found.

Just then you can hear the door open and the camera moves to see Rei had just entered the kitchen with a huge bruise on his right cheek.

Lee gasps along with the others as Tyson stops eating the chicken wings.

The camera suddenly faces the floor. It suddenly gets blurry like fast movements are happening and then finally focuses as it was set down on the table. the camera focuses in now on a sideways angle of Max, Tyson, and Tala's frightened faces.

"Rei what happened?" you can hear Lee ask in the backround.

"Nothing. Uncle B just hit me." Rei said calmly.

"He _hit _you?!" Lee almost yelled.

"It's not the first time." Rei said innocently.

Tala and Max's face turned scared while Tyson's face was mad.

"That's it! I will not stand for this! Boris!" you could hear Lee yell as he walked away.

Tala and Max ran off the screen.

"Are you okay?" Tala asked.

"Does it hurt?"Max asked.

"Tyson go get some ice for Rei's cheek."Tala ordered.

Tyson got up and walked off the screen.

In the backround you could hear, "Why did he hit you Rei?"

"Cause I didn't beat my record on the running course." Rei said acting as if it was no big deal.

"That's why?!"

You could hear yelling growing louder in the backround. all the conversations stopped to hear what they were saying.

"What right does that give you to hit him?!" Lee yelled.

"I felt he will learn no other way." Boris said calmly.

Boris came onto the camera with Lee folllowing behind him in rage.

"You dont just _hit_ a child because they dont suceed at something!"

"Please stop yelling." Boris said calmly.

"Or what?! You'll hit me?!" lee yelled.

"I said, STOP YELLING!" Boris yelled.

"MAKE ME!!" Lee countered at the top of his lungs.

Boris raised his hand ready to smack Lee, when in a flash second, Boris was pinned to the table by Rei.

"Dont even think about laying a hand on onii-sama." Rei growled.

Lee had a stunned look on his face but it flashed to anger in a second.

"I'm calling father. Your going to get a one way ticket back to China." Lee said. He walked off screen.

Rei's face was blank while Boris' was frustraited.

Rei started, "Try to pull something and I'll break your arms o-"

The screen went fuzzy again.

The screen then flashed back on Max and Rei in there Halloween costumes jumping on 2 twin sized beds.

Rei was wearing a witch's costume and had chocolate all around his mouth.

Max was a giant candy corn and also had chocolate all around his mouth.

There were candy wrappers everywere . They were both giggling like crazy.

Then, Max falls off the bed and Rei starts to laugh uncontrollably.

The screen goes fuzzy again.

The screen cuts back on after a moment.

"Is this thing on?" you can hear Tysons voice ask.

"Is the red light on?" Lee asks.

"Yeah."

"Then it's on."

"Oh...okay!" The camera focuses in on Rei who is in a leather one piece. It has long sleves and is only really tight around the stoumach, arms, and legs. The rest is slightly loose but not baggy. There is a zipper in the front that goes all the way down to the waist line and is zipped up to about mid chest. He is also wearing kneehigh leather black lace up high heel boots. His hair is free and is just below his butt. Underneath his hair is a hood. And he has fake boobs and eyeliner on. He looks alot like a girl.

The camera zooms in on Rei's frowning face.

Tala, Max, and Kenny can be heard trying to stifle there laughter in the backround.

"Having fun Rei?" Tyson teases. You can hear the smile on his face.

Rei glares at the camera (Aka-Tyson). "Shut it before I make you." Rei threatened.

"Eeep. that eyeliner makes you look more scary Rei!" Tyson said.

Rei stepped towards the camera, his glare never wavering. Tyson took a step back also.

This continued multiple times till Tala said, "Hey now Tyson. You dont want to make Angel mad now do you? You know how _she_ gets."

Rei's head snapped towards Tala."Uh oh." Max said.

The camera moved towards Tala."Hey now Rei," Tala started putting his hands up in a defensive manner and backing away slowly. "It's a joke! You like jokes right?"

Max folded his arms. "I suggest you run for it."

"I'll give him an extra 5 seconds." Rei said putting his hands on his hips. (cute!)

"That wont help me!" Tala argued.

"Fine. 10 seconds. Go."

Tala ran out of the room in a flash.

"9...8...7...6..5...4...3...2...1... TALA YOUR A DEAD MAN!!" Rei ran out of the room so fast you could barly catch him on the camera.

The camera focued in on Max.

"In a way, I feel bad for Tala." Max sighed.

The camera then moved over to Lee who was sitting on the ground indian style with his head in his hands in his lap.

"You look stressed Lee." Tyson stated.

Lee glared up at the camera. "Yah think?" Lee sighed. "If Rei injures Tala then I'm gonna have to drive the van." Lee sighed again. "And I have to work on my senior prodject!"

Suddenly the camera zoomes over to the door to see Rei walk in with a smug look on his face.

"W-what did you do?" Max asked carefully.

"I hung him from the ceiling-"

Everyone gasps.

"-By his underwear."

Everyone exhales.

"How?" Tyson asks.

"Yah know tha t gun thingy that has that hoook at the end and the rope that follows?"

"Oh god." Lee sighed.

"Well I hooked the hook to his underwear, cut the rope with my teeth, and then tied the rope to the stairs."

"Oh god." Lee repeated in a higher tone.

Max and Kenny just gaped at him.

"Brilliant I know."Rei said smirking. Rei sighed. "I love sound proof walls."

Max ran out of the room with the camera (Tyson) following.

"HEEEEEELP!! MY BUUUUUUUUTT HUUUUUUUUUUUUUURTS!!" Tala yelled.

Tyson bursted out laughing. Max started to giggle.

Tala crossed his arms and started to pout. "It's not funny. It hurts."

"Hey Maxie! Now we have blackmail on Tala!" Tyson said.

"Yeah!" Max said laughing.

Lee walked in and walked up the stairs. He observed the knot at the top before walking down and walking out again.

Tala huffed. "Guess he's not gonna help me."

Just then Lee came back with about 7 pillows and put them under Tala. Then he walked back up the stairs and pulled out a knife.

"Oh no you dont!" Tala protested with viggerous arm motions. "That's gonna hurt like hel-"

Lee cut the rope.

"AHH!!" KLUNK! Tala missed the pillows.

"My ass!!" Tala yelled. Tyson and Max bursted out laughing.

Suddenly you hear Rei's voice. "Have a nice fall Tala?"

Tala grumbled.

Just then the camera started to fall towards the ground.

"Oh shi-"

The screen goes fuzzy.

The screen pops back on showing Rei in a Freshman uniform.

"Are you ready for Freshman year Rei?" Lee asks.

"Yes."

"You dont think it wil be difficult?"

"No."

"Not even with your AP classes?"

"No. It will be like every other year. strait A's, perfect attendance, top of the class and grade, same as always. Oh wait. Nevermind. I forgot Kai the king of innoyingness and Mr. Anti-social-accept-for-to-Tala will be there. Great." Rei said sarcastically.

"Remind me again when you first met?"

"5th grade. Then they moved after 6th grade was over and then damn Kai had to e-mail me that there back. Brilliant."

"Well, maybe they changed." Lee suggested.

"Huh! Yeah right!" Rei snorted.

"Well you obviously dont like him because your not your usual happy-go-lucky self."

"No durr."

"Now tell the camera how old you are Rei." Lee cooed.

"What the hell? I'm not a baby and what's up with all these questions?" Rei demanded.

" Your age rei." Lee growled.

" 12. Geesh."

"That's better! Now go get the others and get going! You dont want to be late for your first day now do you?"

"Like I'd let that happen." Rei mummbled as he walked out the door.

The camera turned around to face Lee.

"He acts so mature for his age when he's pissed." Lee laughed.

The screen when fuzzy, then blank.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**_Keru: Well that's it! What do you think? Should I continue? Is it better? Worse? Let me know!_**

**_Kai: It actually wasn't as bad as I thought._**

**_Keru: Really? Oh wow Kai! Thanks!_**

**_Kai: Don't let it get to your head._**

**_Rei: It got to her head. (sigh) Please update. It would make her more willing to update often. and remember._**

**_ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO MAKE UDON!!_**

**_Keru: Oh and I probably wont update for another week and a half cause I'm gonna be camping! Bye!!_**


	2. Ch1 Mission Time

**_Keru: Hey everybody! I'm back from camping! Guess how many mosquito bites I have?_**

_**Kai: ... stupid.**_

**_Rei: (sigh) I don't know Keru. How many? _**

_**Keru: I'm not telling! I want people to guess in there reviews! XD**_

_**Kai: Told you she's stupid.**_

_**Keru: (glares at Kai) Rawr you.**_

_**Kai: That doesn't even make sence.**_

_**Rei: Agh! Whatever! Keru does not own Beyblade! She only owns her OOC Lee. She forgot to mention that in the last chapter along with the DISCLAIMER!!**_

**_Keru: Ehehe...uhh on with the story!_**

**Ch.1 Midnight Angel Rewrite**

**Rei's P.O.V.**

I sat in the back of our van playing with a blue and purple slinky. Tala was driving the van. The others (Max, Tyson, and Kenny) were on the computer that took up the whole left wall of the van accept for about one foot near the back door.

Max was triple checking to make sure the rought I was going to take was as safe as possible (which in the end doesn't really make much a difference because all the rought's have some detours).

Kenny was downloading the access code to the museums security.

Tyson was... actually Tyson wasn't doing anything but playing Tetris on the computer.

In case you didn't know, were on a mission.

What is the mission exactly?

To steal a 300 year old vase that has about 100,000,000 worth of gems on it without getting caught, tracked, or hurt.

Oh. Don't worry. I'm a professional. i have been doing this for about 4 years and still haven't been caught. I have however been stabbed, never shot though. Which considering how many bullets have been fired at me is quite miraculous.

You probably think I'm doing this for my own pleasure.

Wrong.

My father rules China and he banned me from it when I was 7. Of course I had no idea that I was banned till about a year later when I got a phone call telling me that I was supposed to become a theft of the night and steal back all of our treasures that the American's stole in a war about 150 years ago.

Yeah. It was a lot to take in at the age of 8.

Of course I was already a prodigy at everything I had ever done at the age of 3.

I had skipped Kindergarten and 1st grade and could have gone farther up but my father didn't want me to stand out too much.

I can mimic practically everybody perfectly in every way accept for how they look. That includes how the walk, speak, talk, there physical attributes, everything accept for the way they look. So that's why I decided to create my own character named Angel.

She was a typical teenage girl with a couple of twists.

She was wicked smart, and

she has physical capabilities beyond human compatibility.

Well she act's more like an adult no that she's technically 20.

I invented her when I was 10 and that was 4 years ago, so when she was invented, she was 16. so now instead of a typical teenage girl, she's a typical young adult.

I'm really making it sound right now as though she's an actual person. She's not. She's just me in a leather jumpsuit with fake boobs acting as if I was a girl.

If I told you that this wasn't fun, I would be lying. I cant help the fact that I love the adrenaline rush I get while I'm running down the halls of the secured museum, watching out for guards and security camera's while trying to get to the treasure at the end.

It kinda sucks sometimes when I think about what I could be doing at my age if I was '' normal ''. In stead of stealing gems and expensive stuff I would have been playing baseball out with the neighborhood friends or going to sleepovers and birthday party's. I could never do that because my father said " Relationships with other humans will only bring me down, weaken me." Of course I was little when he said that to me so I believed him. And then Kai came around with Bryan and proved that theory right. Of course now times have changed but in a way Kai still makes me feel weaker than I can be.

Anyways, I have to admit that minutes before I break in that I do freak out a bit wondering if I'm gonna get out of there a free man... err... teen with treasure or if I'm even gonna make it out alive.

In the end I really don't have much of a choice and have to go in anyways.

I always have to break in at exactly midnight too. The cops and the FBI people started to catch on to that fact about a year after I started.

Morons.

It makes me wonder what people these days have to do to get a job like that.

Probably not much.

Anyways, that just makes my job 10 times easier. It's not like I kill anybody. Oh no. I could never do that. I just put them to sleep. Either with a sleep bomb which emits sleeping gas and makes them pass out for a hour or so, or by hitting a pressure point in there neck. Depends on how many people there are at once.

If there's 9 or less I use the pressure point. Any more than that and it's the sleep bomb.

And it's not because I cant handle more than 9 people it's that it would take up too much time.

Oh great. Were almost there. Better get suited up.

I get up and grab all of my equipment that we had stored in a black backpack.

My supplies are quite simple actually.

I have about 5 sleep bombs, a small pair of clippers, a pair of stylish rectangular shaped sunglasses that can show you everything accept the current time, and this one thing that looks like an electric screwdriver gun but shoots out a hook with a strong rope to climb really high places that I cant get to. It rarley happens but I dont want to be unprepared.

All of this goes on/in a black belt around my waist. It's all reasonably small so when I run it doesn't bounce or move around a lot. It's quite efficient.

"Were 7 miles away form the museum. I'm gonna stop here and Rei will go from here." Tala announced.

"Alright." they all respond.

I nodded my head.

I don't really talk as much as I usually do because I don't want to strain my voice. When I talk like other people it takes a toll on my throat so I try not to talk as much as possible.

"Do you all have your headsets on?" Tyson asked.

Our headsets are simple. Just an earpiece that comes around to the side or our mouth. Kinda like the stuff singers wear at concerts but with a smaller mouthpiece. Mine can be attached and detached from my glasses though.

"Yeah." they all respond.

I nod my head again.

"Rei are you ready?" my brother Lee's voice came from the headpiece.

He usually stays home on missions because he's a doctor so if he gets a call he has to go in. He used to go with sometimes when I was smaller but he doesn't have as much free time now.

"Yeah." I respond. "Tala is there anybody around? Tyson check by radar if there are any cameras or people nearby or watching us."

"Roger." Tyson said.

"There's nobody as far as I can see. No cars, nuthin'. " Tala said. " I'll let you know if I see anything."

"There's no signs of anything or anyone watching us Rei." Tyson said.

"Alright then. From now on, everybody refer to me as Angel." I said.

"Alright."

**END REI'S P.O.V.**

"Everything still clear?" Angel asked pulling up her hood.

"Yup."

"Your good."

"Alright. I'm out." Angel opened the back door of the van and stepped out. She then ran to a near by alley.

"Going up." Angel jumped up pushing off the side of the right building heading up and left, then pushed off the left building going right and up. She continued this till she got to the top.

"I'm on the roof." Angel reported.

"Good. Continue south till further notice." Max reported.

"Kay."

angel turned right and started to run at speeds so fast that she just looked like a blur. She jumped from roof to roof till following Max's directions exactly until she could see the museum.

"The museum is in sight." Angel announced.

"Alright. Continue in the direction you were and wait in the right tree that is right next to the front entrance. It's only 11:54 so we have a few minutes to spare.

"Roger." Angel moved swiftly into the position directed by Max. "I'm in position."

"Good."

"Now, to wait."

Angel sat down in the tree and watched out for guards while playing with her hair which was in a braid and was draped over her left shoulder.

"Count down. We have 30 seconds." Lee announced.

' I wonder what type of events I'll come across tonight.' angel thought while doing a quick scan for security cameras.

Angels eyes darted around quickly looking for any oncoming guards.

'10 . . . 9 . . . 8 . . agh! A guard!' Angel thought as she saw a guard round the corner walking towards the tree she was in.

"5 seconds!" Kenny said.

Angel watched as the guard slowly headed towards the tree she was about to depart from.

"3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . go Angel!"

Angel jumped out of the tree and immediately hit the guard on the side of his neck, making him pass out. However this caused 2 other guards to look over.

"Hey! You! Stop!" one guard called running towards her.

'Not much of a vocabulary you got there huh dude.' Angel thought.

"Red alert! We have spotted Angel!!" the other said into his walky-talky (i love that word!).

"Good night boys." Angel said as she ran up to the first guard and hit him in the neck, then running over to the other and doing the same.

Angel jumped on the gate wall and peered over looking at her surrounding without being seen by the guards. She could see at least 20 guards on the lookout.

"Shit." Angel cursed. "They doubled security here."

"I'm sorry Angel! It didn't mention any of that on the files from there most recent meeting!" Max apologized.

"That's okay. Sometimes things like this don't go on record." Angel said. "I'll just avoid them for as long as I can. If I happen to come across them, 20 against 1 is just fine."

Angel jumped to a near by tree and climbed up it to get a better view. "I can see a couple of booby traps in the grass that can be easily avoided. There is a trip wire in front of every door and I'm pretty sure there's laser's galore." Angel reported. "I'm going in."

Angel jumped out of the tree and ran past all the guards, dodgeing the traps, so fast they only thought it was a strong gust of wind.

Angel then jumped onto the roof of the museum. Just then a guard turned around the corner almost running strait into Angel.

"I FO-"

Angel knocked him out. Sadly that small yell was enough to catch the attention of all the guards around. They all looked up to see Angel.

"There she is!"

"How did she get over there without us seeing her?"

"Who cares! Just get her."

"Aww crap." Angel ran over to a near by vent, ripped off the top, and jumped inside. "Bye bye."

Angel slid down the vent slowly till she got to the bottom. Then she went left and started to crawl.

'Good thing I'm light.' Angel thought.

"Alright I'm in the vent. Tell me when to get out okay yellow?" Angel said.

Angel crawled for a while, stopping at each vent opening to check for guards.

"Angel, get out at this one." Max said.

"Kay." Angel pushed the vent out and held onto it so it didn't fall to the ground. She then stuck her head out hanging upside down from her one free hand.

Angel looked around. 'Cost is clear.'

Angel flipped out of the vent and landed gracefully on her feet, the only sound was the click of her heels. Angel set the vent opening behind a nearby cabinet.

"Which way?" Angel asked quietly.

"Left." Max informed her.

Angel went left.

"Which way to the control room?" Angel asked.

"Keep going till the end of the hallway. Then go right and it should be on the left and say ' Keep out. Employee's only' " Max explained.

Angel ran down the hall then stopped right before the corner and put her back to the wall. She slyly peeked her head around the corner.

Nobody. But there were lasers.

Angel sighed. "Damn."

Angel flipped, twisted, and manuvered through the lasers.

Angel walked to the door with the 'Keep out. Employee's only' sign on it.

"I'm at the door and entering." Angel announced. She slammed the door open.

The three men inside jumped up and turned around in suprize.

"S-she got past the lasers?!"

"Yup." Angel said smugly.

"Shit-Red alert! She's in the co-" Angel knocked him out first.

"Don't worry. He's not dead. Just takin' a nap." Angel said as she hit them both in the neck. They both collapsed.

"Send me the code brown." Angel ordered.

"Roger." Kenny said.

Seconds later the code appeared in the upper left hand corner of her glasses. Angel typed it in.

'SECURITY OFF' the screen flashed.

"You have 4 minutes." Kenny warned Angel.

"Plenty of time." Angel dashed out of the room and went right.

When she got to the right room she walked up to the glass cabinet.

"Found it!" She sang.

She used her nail to unlock the cabinet, grabbed the vase and shut and locked the cabinet.

"got it." Angel announced.

"Good. You have 1 minute and 15 seconds to get out of there." Kenny said.

"The closest exit is the back exit. Use it." Max said.

"Alright." Angel ran out of the room and down the hall towards the exit. Angel bursted through the door only to stop immediatly at what was in front of her.

"Oh shit."

Blocking Angel's way was 30 guards in fireing position.

"FIRE!!" one man yelled.

The front 15 men started shooting.

Angel dodged all the bullets.

"Second row! FIRE!!" the second set of men fired at Angel while the other 15 reloded there guns.

Angel dodged them all again.

"Angel? What's going on? Why haven't you reported in to us?" Lee asked.

Angel struggled to respond. "I'm . . . in a bit of a . . . situation right now!" Angel yelled into the mic.

"What's going on?" Tala asked.

"Guns men . . . 30 of them . . . fireing at me!" Angel explained between breaths.

"Shit." Lee said.

"That's what I said." Angel laughed.

The group switched off multiple times before something caught Angel's eyes in the back of the shooters.

It was a man, in a navy blue cloak. Angel could see 3 letters in yellow that said FBI. That wasn't the thing that caught her attention though. It was his eyes. They were blood red. Angel couldn't help but stare back into them. They reminded her of someone though.

That split second that Angel spotted this person a bullet pierced her right shoulder. Angel grasped her shoulder in pain but did not look away from those eyes.

All gunfire stopped in suprise that they finally hit her.

This gave Angel a chance to escape. Angel jumped above them, dropped a sleep bomb, and took off.

Angel jumped over the main gate. "I'm hit."

"Shit. Were?" Lee asked.

"Right shoulder. I'm losing a lot of blood."

Lee sighed. "Well at least it didnt hit any organs. Sadly though, that's your shoulder joint so it's gonna hurt alot when you use your right arm."

" I know." Angel said.

"Were do you want us to meet you?" Tala asked in a shaky voice.

" Somewhere close. Nobody's following me but my visions getting blurry so I'm actually not so sure about that." Angel debated with herself.

"Okay. Just hang in there Angel. Meet us on the corner of Apple May street and 57th street." Max said.

"Alright." Angel responded.

"This is the first time you've been hit with a bullet huh Angel?" Tyson said.

"Yeah. It hurts like hell but I'll be fine." Angel said starting to breath harder.

"Was there something that caused you not to see that bullet coming?" Lee asked.

Angel hesitated. "There was just more guns men than I expected. I have never had 30 people fire at me before. I just need to train more." Angel lied.

"That _is_ alot of people." Max said.

"Alright. I'm here. I can see the van." Angel said.

" . . . Angel?" Tala said.

"Yeah?"

"Were not there yet." Tala said slowly.

"Shit! It's an FBI van!" Angel quickly ducked down. "Damn. Now my eyesights really failing me."

"As soon as the coast is clear meet us at a different place." Max said quickly.

"Kay." Angel watched as someone in a cloak walked up to the van and looked around.

'Those eyes!' Angel recognized the eyes that captured her attention earlier.

The cloaked figure got inside the van and the van drove off.

Angel sighed. She could feel herself getting weaker by the second. She stood up and continued down the same path she was.

" Meet me 4 blocks before Apple May on 57th street. Alright" Angel ordered.

"Okay." Tala said. "Were a block away from it already."

"Me too." Angel said. Her legs were starting to give out and she was getting dizzy.

"Alright. Check around to make sure there is nothing or anybody around." Angel said jumping down into a nearby alley way.

A few seconds passed by.

"Were both clear Angel." Tyson informed Angel.

Angel walked slowly to the van, while trying not to loose her balance. She got to the door and stumbled in.

Rei collapsed onto the van floor.

"Rei!" Tyson shut the door.

"Tala. Drive." Rei managed to get out as the otheres helped sit him up against the back wall of the van.

Rei pulled all of his equipment off of himself.

"Are you okay Rei?" Max asked.

" I'm fine." Rei zipped down the zipper and gently pulled down the right side cringing in pain.

Now they could all see the oozing hole in Rei's right shoulder. Blood was gushing out of it. Fast.

Kenny gaged. Max looked away in tears. Tyson made a discused face at it.

"Tyson, get a cloth and tie it around the wound. It will stop most of the blood." Lee instructed.

Tyson did as Lee said.

Rei gasped in pain as the new pressure applied itself to the bullet wound.

"Will he last long enough to get home?" Max asked worried.

"Were in Reno now so it will probably be another 2 hours before we get home." Tala said.

"I'll be fine." Rei whispered afraid his voice might break. Rei closed his eyes.

They all stared at him in concern (accept for Tala though because he was driving).

Rei acknowledged the silence and opened his eyes.

"So you guys are just gonna let me sit here and think about my pain? The least you could do is distract me!" rei said frustrated.

Max burst into tears. "I'm sorry! It's all my fault you got hurt! I'm soooooooo soooooorry!!"

Rei stared at him with a suprized expression. " It wasn't your fault. I just got sidetracked for a split second and got hit. That's all. You didn't do anything wrong."

Max looked at Rei with teary eyes (aww!).

"Don't blame your self for my mistake." Rei continued.

Max glomped Rei, crying into Rei's chest.

Rei cringed and blushed.

"Thank you Rei!! You always know the right thing to say!!" Max sobbed.

Rei patted Max's back slowly.

"Max, your hurting him." Tyson said.

Max jumped off. "I'm sorry!!"

Rei laughed. " It's okay."

Max smiled.

The car suddenly moved over a bump. Rei cringed as his shoulder hit the side of the car.

"You alright back there Rei? Sorry bout that. I couldn't avoid it." Tala said.

"I'm fine just get us home in one piece." Rei said quietly.

"Roger that."

--

_**Keru: That was probably the longest chapter I have ever written.**_

**_Kai: You haven't written that many chapters Keru._**

_**Keru: Yah think I dont know that?**_

**_Kai: Yes-_**

**_Rei: -Okay people! You know the drill. No flames but you can tell her how to make the story better in a civilized manner. Any ideas you have about the story will help too. Trust me, she'll find some random way to fit them in._**

**ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO MAKE CHOW MEIN!!**

_**Keru: I love food.**_

_**Rei: She wants to have at least 7 more reviews before she will update again.**_

**_Keru: Oh! By the way I did have fun at camp, so thank you for the reviews dareni and sonata hirano! I love yah! Dont forget to tell me how many mosquito bites you think I have!!  
_**


	3. Ch2 Stupid Kai

_**Kerusei: Hey everybody! Thanks for the great reviews! I loved them! XD**_

_**Kai: You should have seen her. She was like a rabid cat.**_

_**Rei: No cat puns please.**_

_**Kai: Sorry kitten.**_

_**Re**__**i: (growl)**_

_**Kerusei: OKAY! MOVING ON! Uhh... Rei? Will you do the--**_

_**Rei: --No. **_

_**Kerusei: (nervously) Okay! . . . Kai?**_

_**Kai: Keru does not own Beyblade or any characters accept for Lee who is Rei's older brother. Don't sue please because you think that that is the same Lee from the series because he's not. He just has the same name.**_

_**Kerusei: Thank you Kai! I think that was the best one you've ever done!**_

_**Kai: Shut up before I kill you.**_

_**Kerusei: --Shutting up.**_

_**Rei: Here's the next chapter.**_

**Ch.3 Stupid Kai**

Rei grumbled and opened his eyes glancing at the clock.

' 9:34. . . . 9:34?!' " Oh my god I'm so late!!!!" Rei shot upward in his bed but immediatly regretted it as he felt the sharp pain in his right shoulder.

' Dangit. I forgot about that.' Rei thought as images of last night's mission flooded through his head.

Rei got up and got dressed in his uniform after examining the 30 or so stitches in his right shoulder.

' Thank you Lee.' Rei thought gratefully.

Then he did his his hair in a braid and went into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

After grabbing an apple out of the fruit bowl on the table Rei spotted a note on the fridge.

_Rei,_

_Foods in fridge._

_I'll be home to check on you at lunch._

_Don't go to school._

_Lee_

Rei laughed. " Like that's gonna happen." Rei took a bite out of his apple, grabbed his backpack, and walked out the door.

---------------------AT SCHOOL--------------------------

The teacher sat at the front of the class taking attendance for 3rd period.

" Rei Kon?"

Silence.

"No Rei. That's a first." the teacher muttered.

Kai, Bryan, Tala, and Max sat in the back of the classroom staring at the empty desk.

"What happened to Rei?" Kai asked.

" . . . He's uh . . . sick." Tala said slowly as he glanced to the right.

Suddenly the door in the classroom opened and in walked Rei.

Tala and Max's eyes widen.

They watched as Rei walked up to the teacher handing her a note and the throw the apple core away on his way to his desk which was next to Kai and behind Max. Tala was behind him.

" Hey guys. Sorry I'm late." Rei greeted.

" What are you doing here?" Tala whispered harshly in Rei's ear.

Rei shrugged it off like it was nothing. " I was bored and I didn't want to miss school."

"You look pale." Bryan stated.

Rei opened his mouth to respond when Max said, " Didn't Lee leave a note telling you to stay home?"

"Yes but-" Rei was starting to get ticked off.

" You should go to the nurse." Kai's voice cut in.

" What do _you_ care?" Rei snapped.

A suprised expression flashed on Kai's face but then he composed his figure quickly, looking away.

Rei sighed heavily. " Look, I'm fine. Just leave me alone okay?"

" Rei, what is the answer to number eight please." the teacher said.

" 3.8746." Rei said looking at his homework from the night before.

"Correct. Thank you."

Rei turned to face the front of the class looking at what the teacher had put up on the whiteboard.

' Sigh. Learned this lesson. How boring. I want to do something challenging for once.' Rei thought as he started to doodle in his notebook. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through his right arm. He winced dropping his pencil onto his desk.

Kai, Tala, Max, and Bryan all looked at him.

Rei gave a small smile. " I got a cramp in my hand." he lied glancing to the right.

Tala and Max frowned knowing the true reason. Kai gave Rei a look of suspition , then turned away and Bryan just looked away with a blank expression.

Soon the bell rang and Rei was off to P.E.

After Rei was out of the classroom, he realized that he didn't say bye to Tala nor Max and immediately felt bad and wanted to turn around and go apologize, but then he realized someone was following him.

Rei quickly pivoted his feet spinning around to face the stalker . . .

. . . and almost ran into Kai.

Rei glared at Kai. " _What_ do you want?"

"Nothing. You seem to forget we both have the same next class." Kai responded slyly.

Rei growled and turned back around continuing to there next class.

Kai caught up to him. " I'm getting the impression your mad at me."

Rei gave him a no-duh look.

"May I ask why?" Kai asked hesitantly.

" You can but I might not answer." Rei said.

Kai sighed.

"You _really_ don't remember what you did to me yesterday in P.E.?" Rei asked.

-------------------FLASHBACK-----------------------

Rei stood looking at the pool which all his classmates were swimming in. He was in regular clothes. Due to the fact that Rei hates water, every time they have to swim in P.E., Rei makes up an excuse that he either forgot his bathing suit or that his hair takes too long to dry. The second plan doesn't work too well with his P.E. teacher so he usually goes for plan one.

Rei was standing at the edge of the pool glaring at the 'evil' liquid. Suddenly, Rei felt two hand push him forward into the pool. Rei shreeked as he came down into the water with a splash. Rei zoomed up to the surface of the water as soon as he could, coughing up the water he accidentally swallowed. Rei looked up to see Kai standing right were he used to be with an amused expression on his face. The rest of the class was laughing.

" I'm gonna kill you..." Rei growled glaring at him as he thought up of evil ways to get back at him later on.

----------------END FLASHBACK--------------------

" I slipped." Kai explained.

" Right." Rei said in a disbelieving tone. Rei started to walk again, with Kai following shortly behind.

" Look, I didn't mean to pus-"

" -It sure did look like it." Rei interrupted.

" But I didn't mean to. Like I said, I slipped." Kai explained.

" On what."

" . . . A puddle?" Kai guessed.

" Nice try." Rei said with fake sympathy as he walked faster.

" Hey!" Kai ran to catch up with Rei. " So do you forgive me?"

Rei was silent.

" Do you?" Kai pushed.

" . . . You never apologized." With that, Rei walked away to his gym locker.

Kai frowned and went to his.

-------------IN THE GYM-------------

Rei walked into the gym and spotted Tala and immediately ran up to him. " Tala I'm sooo sorry! I was so rude to you and Max in Math! I didn't even say bye!" Rei said rambling.

Tala put his hands up smiling. " Hey hey. It's no biggie. I was just really worried about you is all. We didn't want you making your arm worse." Tala said whispering the last part.

" Oh. I'm sorry. Do you want to play a game of volleyball?" Rei asked.

" Uh wont that make your arm worse?" Tala asked slowly.

"Psh. No." Rei said waving his hand in dismissal. " I took, like, five advil before P.E."

Tala gaped at him. " Dude! That's _really_ unhealthy! You could _die._"

Rei crossed his arms. " Do I look dead to you?"

Tala was silent.

" Well?"

" Your pretty close..."

Rei gave him a sarcastic look. "Thanks."

" No but seriously. I cant _not_ do P.E." Rei argued.

" You seemed perfectly fine with not doing P.E. yesterday." Tala teased.

Rei glared at him.

Tala sighed. "Fine, fine. But all were gonna do is pass the ball back and forth. No net. Kay? We'll play pepper(1) without the setting and spiking." ((1)you do a pattern of bump, set, spike))

Rei grinned. "Good enough." Rei ran over to the cart with all the basketballs and volleyballs inside. He grabbed a good volleyball and walked back over to Tala bouncing it on the way.

Rei tossed the ball towards Tala as soon as he was close enough. Tala bumped it back to him. They continued to do this while they talked.

" So, has Kai talked to you yet?" Tala asked with a sly smile on his face.

Rei groaned. "Yes."

Tala rolled his eyes. "Well," He started impatiently, " What did he say?"

"He was _sorta_ apologizing for pushing me in the pool yesterday."

"What do you mean by sorta?" Tala questioned.

"Well, he claims he slipped and that he didn't mean to push me. I don't believe him." Rei explained.

"Good. Don't. He did do it on purpose. I saw the whole thing."

" I figured as much. Anyways, he asked if I would forgive him and I said that he never apologized and walked off."

Tala laughed. "Ooh, burn."

Rei smiled.

" Well, I'm pretty sure he thought it would be funny before he pushed you in and then after, realized how much shit he just got himself into." Tala said laughing.

Rei laughed. " Yeah... by the way, I still haven't gotten payback on him yet. You wanna help me?"

"Sure. What are we going for here?"

" A prank." Rei said grinning evilly.

Tala's smile faltered a bit. "A prank? It's not gonna be like the ones you pull on _us_ is it? Cause _those_ are _bad_."

" Do you think I know any other types of pranks?" Rei said grinning evilly again.

" Oh god." Tala frowned. "Your not gonna do them at school are you? Those are so bad you could get suspended."

"Who said I was gonna get caught?" Rei said slyly.

Tala gave Rei a sceptical look. "I don't know Rei."

"I was thinking we could poor a bucket of paint on him or something." Rei said excitedly.

" How do you think your gonna manage that Rei?"

"Well, I have thought it out very well. First I would put a sign that says 'DO NOT USE' on the north side door to the parking lot. Then, on the outside of the door I will set up a contraption that when opened from the inside will spill paint on the person walking through. Then I'll have one of you guys tell Kai that I want to talk to him and that I'm out by the north parking lot and maybe to add something like the north door is the closest or whatever.

"Then the person who told Kai would alert another one of you when he's turning the last corner so that person can take off the sign that says 'DO NOT USE' and pretend to walk down the hall like you were just out there talking to me and say something like 'Oh hey. Rei's right out there. He said he wanted to talk to you.' " He said sounding exactly like Tyson." And then say bye and leave. I, meanwhile, am hiding in that tree that is right next to the north door so he cant see me till he's already covered in paint! Haha! It's flawless!" Rei said laughing evilly.

Tala stood there looking at Rei. The ball came towards him. Tala swung his arms up making the ball go higher than intended. Tala didn't notice. "Are you crazy? You are sooo going to get caught."

"No I'm not." Rei said jumping up to get the ball. Rei reached to high and his shoulder sent a shock of pain through his whole right side. Rei cringed, dropping the ball that used to be in his hands and grabbed his shoulder hunching down into a crouch.

"Rei!!" Tala rushed over to him kneeling beside him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. " Rei exhaled. "Just give me a sec to recompose myself." Rei said breathing hard.

Tala felt his forehead. "Your running a fever. Your wound probably got infected. Has Lee changed your bandages since he sewed you up?" Tala stood up.

"No. That's probably what he was going to do at lunch." Rei said as he stood up. "Whoa." Rei gasped coming back down due to how dizzy he was. Luckily Tala caught him in time bringing him back up into a standing position. Rei's face paled instantly. He looked as if he was going to be sick.

"Come on. Let's go ask the teacher if we can use the restroom." Tala said helping Rei walk over to the teacher.

"Mr. Leer, can we go use the bathroom? Rei's not feeling to well." Tala asked.

"Sure. Please don't vomit if you can though. If you do, they will probably make _me_ clean it up." said.

" Don't worry." Rei said smiling weakly.

Tala turned around helping Rei along the way.

"It's okay now. I can walk." Rei said pulling away gently and grabbing his elbow with his left hand.

They started to walk to the bathroom when suddenly Kai popped in front of them.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked.

"I'm fine. Just going to the restroom." Rei responded glancing to the right.

"Are you still mad at me?" Kai asked.

"No." Rei said still not making eye contact.

Kai reached out to grab Rei's right shoulder.

Rei flinched away quickly grabbing his shoulder cautiously.

Tala watched silently the interaction between the two, trying to read there facial expressions more deeply.

"Sorry." Rei said quickly turning away quickly and grabbing Tala's hand and pulling him roughly towards the bathrooms.

Once inside the bathrooms and after he checked under the stall's to make sure someone wasn't there Rei bursted out in a irritated groan.

"Why does he have to be so nosey?" Rei whined. "It's so hard to lie to him!"

"It's hard for you to_ lie _to him?" Tala asked stunned. Tala grinned mischievously. "Hmm. I wonder why?"

Rei blushed. "I do _not_ have a crush on him!"

Tala put on a look of fake innocence. "I never said _anything_ like that."

Rei growled in frustration. Rei then sighed as his shoulders slumped. "He just... makes me so nervous. I'm afraid to have him catch me lieing to him. He makes me feel so guilty."

Tala was silent.

"I don't even feel this bad when I'm on my mission." Rei whispered.

"Wow. You really _do_ like him don't you?" Tala said.

" I don't know. I don't want to think about it right now. It's making my brain hurt." Rei hopped up on the counter and sat down. "Besides my shoulder is irritating me."

"What do you mean it's irritation you?" Tala asked walking up to him.

"What do you think? " Rei said giving him a don't-be-stupid look. " It hurts you dummy!"

"No shit Sherlock. It's a _wound_. There supposed to hurt." Tala said. "Now take off your shirt."

"Here?!" Rei squeaked.

" No Rei. I want you to take it off in front of everybody in the gym. Oh and you have to do it to that song 'I'm To Sexy' or whatever it's called." Tala said sarcastically.

Rei glared at him.

"Hey! You'd probably get tips!" Tala said grinning.

Rei continued to glare at Tala. "Haha. Very funny. What I meant was what if someone walked in?"

"Oh well." Tala shrugged.

Rei sighed lifting his shirt over his head and setting it next to him.

"I feel naked."

"No durr. That's cause you partially are."

Rei sighed as Tala unwrapped the gauze and grimaced.

"Eww." Tala squealed imitating a girl.

Rei laughed. "Your telling me! It's on my body!"

"Did it go all the way through?" Tala asked eyeing the bullet wound.

"No thank _god_." Rei shut his eyes and leaned back onto the mirror.

Tala sat down next to Rei on the counter. "No offence but you look like shit."

Rei smiled still not opening his eyes. "Aww thanks Tala! That's the nicest compliment I have _ever_ gotten!"

"I said no offence." Tala pouted.

Rei laughed. "That doesn't mean I'm not going to take offence dude. Sorry."

Tala leaned back against the mirror smiling. "So, when do you think we should go back to class?"

"Never."

"Kai's probably worried about you." Tala teased.

Rei frowned. "Probably."

They were silent for a while.

"Your being boring." Tala pouted.

"I'm sorry." Rei said in a monotone voice.

Tala frowned. "What time is it?"

Rei smiled. "Time for you to get a watch."

"That is sooo old Rei you don't even know." Tala said sitting up straight.

"Actually I do." Rei replied.

"No you don't"

"Yes I do."

"_No_ you _don't_"

"_Yes_ I _do."_

"NO YOU DON-"

BAM!

Rei and Tala jumped up with eyes wide looking at the door.

"Jeez Kai. No need to scare the shit out of us like that." Tala complained.

"Sorry." Kai looked at Rei and then looked down at his bare chest and noticed the wound on his shoulder.

Rei quickly tired to cover it with his hand but it was too late.

"Your injured." Kai said walking towards Rei.

Rei sighed knowing that he couldn't cover it up any more. " Yeah."

"Well that explains a lot. What happened?" Kai asked.

"Classified." Rei responded smiling sympathetically.

"What _can_ you tell me?" Kai asked.

"It hurts." Rei said grinning.

Kai frowned.

Tala kept staring at Kai. There was something there that was a bit suspicious about him but he couldn't tell what it was.

"Can I see it?" Kai asked.

Rei shrugged. "I guess. Beware though. I think it's infected."

Rei removed his hand.

Kai had a worried expression on his face. "It looks like a bullet wound."

Rei laughed. "Not even close Kai." he said smiling. 'He has nooo clue how close he is.'

'Haha yeah right Rei.' Tala laughed. "You so wouldn't believe us if we told you."

Rei smiled. "Too bad it's classified."

Kai frowned. "Is the wound deep?"

"Hmm...yes."

"You should go to a hospital."

"My brothers a doctor."

"Oh."

"So Kai, did you come in here because you had to pee or was it cause you were worried about Rei?" Tala asked with a sly smile on his face.

Rei secretly gave Tala a I'm-gonna-kill-you look.

"Neither. Mr. Leer told me to come and tell you guys that were going in." Kai said looking to the right.

Rei felt a slight pang in his chest.

"Did you know when people lie they tend to look to the right?" Tala said smiling.

Kai glared at Tala. "No."

Tala's grin got wider. "Well it's true."

Kai's eyes narrowed. "Do you have a point?"

"You lied to us just now."

"No I didn't-"

"-Yes you did! You just did it again!" Tala said jumping up and pointing his finger at Kai.

Kai sighed. "No I did not."

"Yes you did." Tala said in the same position just nodding his head rigorously.

"No i-look, I'm not going to play this little game with you." Kai growled.

Tala huffed crossing his arms."Fine."

Tala stared at Rei. "You can put your shirt back on now. We should let the wound air out for a while instead of being suffocated by the gauze."

"Good. I am starting to get cold." Rei said shivering as he grabbed his shirt and slipped it on cautious of his shoulder.

Rei looked at Kai. "Sorry for not telling you earlier. I don't want a lot of people to know about it unless it's necessary." Rei explained.

"It's fine." Kai said turning towards the door. "Come on. Were going to be late for fifth period if we don't hurry up and get changed."

Tala and Rei followed Kai out the door. Halfway to the boys locker room Tala leaned on Rei's left shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Honestly, I cant see why you would like Kai. What do you see in him?"

Rei shrugged. " You think I know? I'm just as confused as you are." Rei whispered back.

" Hahaha!" Tala laughed.

Kai turned his head around slightly so he could see the two boys behind him. " What's so funny?"

Tala flashed a sweet but mischievous smile at him. " Nothing."

Kai huffed and turned back around.

**--------------------------------------**

**_Keru: Okay. Before I ask you what you thought of this chapter I must apologize. I am sincerely sorry for not updating in forever. I have been sooo busy it's not even funny and my Internet was being stupid at my house so I had to go to the library to go on the computer but luckly, my internet is fixed! Aaaand I'm done with volleyball so now I have free time to spend on my stories (And school work)!_**

**_Kai: She was complaining like crazy how she couldn't go on the computer._**

**_Rei: Didn't she say something about not being able to go on the computer is threatening her life or something?_**

**_Kai: Yeah. It was something like that._**

**_Keru: NO!!! I DID NOT!!  
_**

**_Rei: Liar._**

**_Keru: AUGH WHATEVER!!! (sweetly) Anyways, please review! If you don't I'll sue! Haha that rhymes!_**

**_Kai: Your stupid._**

**_Rei: Just a little FYI for you people, that was a joke-the suing thing I mean._**

**_Keru: Thank you for reading!!! Oh and by the way . . . this chapter is officially the longest chapter I have EVER written! I hope you liked it!  
_**


	4. Ch3 Juice Boxes

_**Keru: Hola my lovely readers!**_

_**Kai: What's up with the spanish opening?**_

_**Keru: Well, I'm taking spanish 1 for the first time this year and I figured I would get a better grade if I used a spanish word a lot!**_

_**Rei: Keru . . . Hola isn't the only spanish word you could use.**_

_**Keru: I know that! I just don't know how to pronounce all those other words!**_

_**Rei and Kai: (sweatdrop)**_

_**Keru: Anyways, thank you for all the lovely reviews! Enjoy chapter 4!!!**_

**Ch.4 Juice Boxes**

----------LUNCH----------

Rei and Tyson walked into the much too small cafeteria full of a lot of teenagers gossiping about eachother. In the back right corner, they could see a group of guys looking totally oblivious to their surroundings. They walked over to them.

" Hey guys." Rei greeted as he approached the table.

" Hey Rei, Hey Tyson." Max and Tala said simulitaniously.

Kai and Bryan both nodded their hello's.

Kenny, however, continued to type speedily on his laptop, totally unaware of the previous excange in hello's.

" So, what's new?" Tyson asked as he and Rei sat down at the table.

" Nothing much. Just those girls at the table next to us wont stop blabbering about that theif Midnight Angel, or whatever they called her." Tala said in a uninterested tone.

" They are somehow stunned by the fact that an officer shot her." Max explained.

" What even attracts everybody to Midnight Angel?" Rei asked, then taking a bite of his cheese pizza.

" Who knows? Maybe it's what she wears?" Tyson guessed.

" Could be just the fact that she's gotten away with so much for so long." Kai said.

Rei nodded as he continued to chew his food.

" Good point." Tala commented.

" Are a lot of the straight guys interested in her? Like thinking she's cool or hot or something?" Tyson asked.

" I dont know but I hope they catch her soon." Rei said. "She has broken way too many laws."

" Well, it's not like she's hurt anybody. She hasn't killed anybody, right?" Max asked.

" No, I dont think so." Tala said slowly.

" All she's done is break into museums and steal certain artifacts." Kai said.

" I wonder how many she has stolen. She's been doing this for... how many years? Was it 3?" Rei asked.

" I think it was 4." Kai said.

" Yeah. She steals at least one a week too so that means she's definatly stolen more than 100 artifacts." Tala stated.

" I wonder how many years that would cost her in prison?" Max asked.

" I dont know. Depends on how much more she steals and how much longer she is out there. Also if she confesses to the crimes when she's caught." Kai said.

' I'm guessing that would be a lot of years then. Especially considering the fact that I have stolen over 250 artifacts and am not planning on getting caught any time soon.' Rei thought. He started to get sick to his stoumach at the thought of going to jail.

Tyson noticed Rei suddenly pale." Hey buddy. You okay?"

"Yeah. I just got really nautious is all. Excuse me." Rei got up dumping his tray in the trash as he walked to the bathroom.

Tala, Tyson, and Max looked at eachother." I'll go." Tala voulenteered standing up and following Rei out of the cafeteria and into the bathroom.

Max sighed. '' Man,"

Tyson shook his head. " Too much stress."

"Yup." Max agreed.

Kai sat in silence trying to pick out the hidden meanings in there words. He knew they were hiding something, but he wasn't sure what.

------------IN THE BATHROOM------------

Rei splashed some water onto his face. His vision was getting blurry and he was feeling weaker and weaker as the minutes wore on.

Tala walked in. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine " Rei lied.

Tala saw how pale he was from his refection in the mirror and walked over to him and picked him up, putting him on the counter.

"You are not '_fine_', you on the verge of fainting stupid." Tala scolded as he dryed of Rei's face with a paper towel.

Tala took off his shirt and looked at the wound for the second time that day.

"Well shit, no wonder you feel like shit. It's gotten worse in the last hour and a half! How the hell do you do that?" Tala asked.

" Neko jins get sick a lot faster than regular humans but they can also heal faster. That's just the price we pay for being a fast healer. We get really sick quicker." Rei explained with a frown on his face as he looked at the wound.

Tala nodded slowly." That sucks."

"Well, there's really nothing you can do to fix it so lets go back to the table."

"Yeah. The other's are probably worried about you." Tala said helping Rei put his shirt back on.

They walked out the door and into the cafeteria back to the table where all their friends were.

"Were back." Tala said sitting down. Rei sat down as well.

Tyson was stuffing food in his face in a very gross manner.

" Hey Tyson." Rei started.

"Yeah?" Tyson responed with a mouth full of food.

"You should be a spokesperson for Weight Watchers." Rei said.

"Why?"

" You make everyone lose their appetite." Rei said with a grin.

Tyson glared at him while Max and Tala busted out laughing. Kai smiled and Bryan smirked and continued to eat his food.

" Well at least I'm not anarexic like you Rei!" Tyson snapped back. Rei's jaw dropped. "So stick _that_ in your juice box and _suck it_!"

Tala laughed harder. "Bwahahaha! Stick that in your juice box and suck it! Ahahaha! I _gotta_ give you props for that one Tyson!" Tala said clutching his stomach.

Rei had an annoied expression on his face. "Hmph. Funny. Right." he mumbled.

Kai smirked enjoying the battle going on between the two.

Max stopped laughing and sudenly asked, " Hey everybody, what's your favorite word?"

Kai sighed. "I swear you are the most random person I have ever met." Kai mumbled.

" Hippopotomonostrosesquippedaliophobia." Rei said.

"I asked for your favorite word, not the longest word in the world." Max said with a confused look on his face.

"I know. It is my favorite word because it's so long and the definition of the word is hilarious." Rei explained. "And it's not the longest word in the world by the way."

"Oh. Well, what does hippopotosomething mean?" Tyson asked.

"Well it's a fear. A fear of long words." Rei said smiling.

Tala smiled. "That is funny."

"Haha! That ironic." Max said.

" Yeah and hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia is the fear of the number 666." Rei said.

" Hexa-what?" Tyson asked.

" I dont know. I can barely pronounce it myself." Rei said shrugging.

"Says the person who knows over 12 languages." Tala muttered.

"Your a dork Rei." Tyson said.

" So, I'm probably the coolest dork you'll ever meet." Rei said back with a smile on his face as he folded his arms. "Oh and Tyson I'm not anerexic. I'm _in shape._ Unlike _some_ people I know." Rei said getting up form the table.

"Were are you going Rei?" Max asked.

"I'm about to be called to the office in 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . .-"

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG-" REI KON PLEASE COME TO THE OFFICE! REI KON PLEASE COME TO THE OFFICE!"

Rei smiled at them waving as he walked off. "Later losers!"

Tala sighed. "I swear. I don't know how he does it."

"It's like magic!" Max exclaimed.

"Nah. I think he can see the future." Tyson said.

"Bwaha! Like that could ever happen!" Tala said. ((A.N.: Lol. In my other fic, Foster Maddness, it's possible XD. By the way people, don't kill me for not updateing that in a while-okay, a long time. I'm working on it.))

"I know. That's, like, impossible." Max said.

"Maybe he can just hear well." Kai said with a blank expression.

Tala, Max, and Tyson tensed. " No-no-no." They said nervously.

" Rei's as deaf as a bat!" Tyson said.

" . . . Tyson, Bat's can hear very well." Kenny said sighing as he continued to type on his computer.

" . . . Oh."

" The correct thing to say would be as blind as a bat. In Rei's case, however, that would not work." Kenny explained.

" . . . Oops." Tyson said scratching the back of his head. Kai, Tala, Max, and Bryan sweatdropped.

------------------WITH REI------------------

Rei walked around the corner from the cafeteria quickly. ' Good thing the office is close to the cafeteria.'

Just as Rei rounded the corner, he bumped into someone.

"Oof!" Rei grunted as he bumped into the person. Instead of falling on his butt, though, Rei stuck his hands above him and did a back flip landing on his feet. Rei cringed grabbing his shoulder. " Damn reflexis."

"You need to learn to control those Rei. Your lucky it was me you ran into. Normal people can't do that Rei. Don't forget that." Lee said.

"Hmph. Normal." Rei huffed folding his arms.

"Now you know that's not what I mean Rei-." Lee countered.

" What even _is_ normal now?" Rei mumbled.

Lee sighed. " Rei, I wasn't referring to you as _ab_normal-."

" Not intentionally." Rei interupted.

Lee sighed again. " Come on. Let's go get your wound cleaned."

Rei followed Lee obeyingly into a nearby bathroom.

Lee pointed to the counter and said, "Sit."

Rei sighed. "I seem to be doing this alot lately."

"Take off you shirt for me please." Lee said opening his first aid kit on the counter.

Rei did as Lee told him. "There."

Lee glanced at the wound. "Oh man Rei. You really should have stayed home."

Lee took out a swab and a clear bottle of what looked like rubbing alcohol.

Rei wrinkled his nose at the stench coming out of the bottle. "Ugh. I hate rubbing alcohol."

"It's going to sting . . . a lot." Lee warned.

Lee pressed the soaked swab to the wound. Rei hissed his body tensing.

"It's really infected bad so the alcohol, has a lot to kill." Lee explained dabbing around the wound.

Rei grumbled. "Sorry."

Lee leaned back looking at the now disinfected wound. "Well, that's all I can do for now." Lee grabbed the gause out of the kit and started to wrap it experiencedly around his shoulder and chest so it wouldn't fall off.

"Thanks." Rei said sliding off the counter and putting his shirt back on.

Lee cell phone started to ring an upbeat tune. "Oh, hold on a sec." Lee pulled his cell out and looked at the number and frowned. "Now why would_ they_ be calling me?" Lee mumbled. " I'll see you later kiddo.'' Lee said as he opened the phone and ruffled Rei's hair with his other hand.

"Okay. Bye." Rei watched as Lee left the bathroom. Rei sighed as he opened his own cell phone to look at the time. 1:20. The 6th period bell was about to ring in one minute. ' Darn. No time to go back to the table. . . Well I could but the bell would only ring about 14 seconds later.' Rei though. "Ahh forget it." Rei said aloud. ' I'll just go to my locker and get my biology book.'

Rei walked out of the bathroom and headed for the stairs that led to the second story of the school where Rei's locker and next class were. Half way up the stairs the bell for 6th period rang. Rei stopped at the top of the stairs and suddenly felt a weird feeling. Well, it was weird to Rei.

'For some strange reason, I don't feel like going to class.' Rei thought with a confused look on his face. He subconciously started to walk down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs he stopped suddenly looking up at the person he almost ran into.

"Oh. Hey Kai." Rei greeted.

"Were are you going?" Kai asked.

" Honestly, I don't know. All I know is that I don't want to go to class." Rei said with a puzzled look on his face.

Kai's eyes narrowed. "You dont want to go to class?"

"Nope!" Rei said. "I guess not."

Rei started to walk down the hall. Kai followed. "So what are you going to do?''

"Hmm . . . well I havn't really thought about it." Rei said trailing off.

" So no matter what, your going to _ditch class_?" Kai asked still trying to grasp the concept of Rei skipping class.

" Well yeah. I mean, it's just _biology_. And it's not like going to my 6th period is going to fix my perfect attendance. I still missed 1st and 2nd period so . . . " Rei shrugged.

" Wow." Kai said.

"Wow what?"

" Rei Kon, Mr. perfect-attendance, is skipping class-on his own. Without peer pressure or anything." Kai said smiling.

Rei huffed. "So, like I said, my perfect attendance-"

"-Is already ruined. I know." Kai said. "Well, I guess this means I'm not going to my 6th period eather."

"What? Why?" Rei asked.

"Well, it's not every day that Mr. perfect-attendace skips a class now is it?" Kai pointed out.

Rei opened his mouth as if to say something, then shut it crossing his arms across his chest. "Alright Mr._professional_, what are we gonna do then?"

"Well, we can easily get off campus. That's not a problem. We just need to know were we're gonna go." Kai said as they walked out the doors and towards the parked cars.

"Hey . . . uhh Kai?" Rei asked suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Can you drive?"

"Yeah . . . but I don't have my . . . oh. We don't have a car." Kai said stopping.

" Hmm . . . well, Tala has his car here but he'd _never_ let you take it without him coming along." Rei said.

Kai sighed. "I guess he has to come then too, huh."

Rei shrugged pulling out his cell phone. " We really have no other choice."

_HEY TAL, U WANNA DITCH W/ ME ND KAI?_ Rei pressed sent and the text message was off.

About a minute later Rei recieved a text from Tala. _DUDE, U DONT HAV 2 ASK ME 2ICE! B OUT IN A SEC!! 3_

Rei smiled shutting his phone. Suddelny, it rang 'Let It Rock' by Kevin Rudolf. Rei pulled it out with a confused look on his face. It was another text form Tala. _BUT DONT XPECT ME 2 CUM ALONE!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!_

Rei sighed. "Figures."

"What?" Kai asked.

" Tala is not coming alone." Rei said looking at Kai.

Kai frowned. "Oh. Damn. Do you have any idea who he will bring?"

Rei thought for a moment. "Umm, probably Max, and Tyson. Oh! And Bryan. Definately Bryan."

Kai sighed and turned so he was facing away from Rei. " Great." he said sarcastically.

Rei frowned. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault." Kai said.

"Yeah I know but-AHH!!" Rei yelled as he was glomped from behind.

Kai turned around and grimaced.

"HI REI!!!" Max yelled.

"Oww . . . hi Maxie." Rei wheezed.

Tala burst through the door and posed." The star is here!!!"

Kai, Rei, Bryan and Tyson all sweatdropped. Max just kept smiling like nothing was wrong.

" Yeah . . . right." Rei said slowly. "Anyways, we have a problem." Rei said pointing to the 5 seated car.

"Ohh . . . we have too many people." Tyson said stating the obvious.

Tala--who had still not moven from his previous pose--suddenly jumped out and pointed his finger at Kai. " Rei will sit on Kai's lap!!" Tala stuck out his chest. " There! Problem solved!!"

Rei frowned. "Isn't that illegal?"

Tyson held back a laugh as he pulled out his phone.

About a minute later Rei's phone started ringing 'Let It Rock'. Rei opened his phone and found out it was a text from Tyson. _REI, YOU HAV DON MUCH MUCH WORSE. XD_

Rei frowned and texted him back, _SHUT UP. I'M TRYING 2 KEEP UP THE INNOCENT IMAGE HERE!_

A minute later Tyson got the text and laughed. Meanwhile, Tala and Kai were fighting.

"But, _I want to drive_!" Kai growled.

"BUT. IT'S. MY. CAR!!!!" Tala yelled back.

They were tugging the key's back and forth like a game of tug-a-war while accidentally unlocking and locking the car, opening and closing the trunk, and setting off the car alarm.

"CUT IT OUT BEFORE WE GET CAUGHT!!!!" Rei yelled.

They froze and looked at Rei.

Rei was glaring at them. "Tala, your driving. Kai, you sit in the back seat on the right side. Bryan in front. Tyson and M ax are in the back with Kai and me." Rei pointed stiffly to the car. " Go."

They all headed to the car quickly. They new when _not_ to mess with Rei.

Once they were all in the car, Rei climbed in the back seat with his feet on Max, his butt on Tyson, and his head on Kai.

"Ugh, great. I have Rei's ass on my lap." Tyson groaned.

Rei giggled and started to stab Tyson with his elbows.

"Agh!" Tyson yelped.

Kai and Bryan smirked while the others laughed at them.

"Okay." Rei said as soon as he was settled. "You can go now Tala."

Tala started up the car and pulled out of the school parking lot.

Suddenly Max piped up. "Uhh guys, were are we even going?"

Rei scrunched his eyes up as he thought.

"Umm how about Disney Land!" Tyson volunteered.

"No. We dont have enought of the day left to do that. " Rei said. "What about we just go to the mall? We can hang out in the food court."

"Okay." Tala said as he got on the freeway towards the mall.

---------------------------------

_**KDLizzy: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**_

_**Kai: ... What the hell? How did she get in here?**_

_**Takao: Didn't I tie her to a pole or something?**_

_**Rei: er ...**_

_**KDLizzy: CAUSE IM BACK! FROM OUTER SPACE! (does a dance) Hey! I've taken over This. . . What's this called again? End notes? Oh whatever. ANYWAYS!!!! I have decided that i can make each and everyone of you readers to review. YURIY! STRIP TEASE!**_

_**Kai and Rei: (sweatdrop)**_

_**Takao: . . . Bryan has Tala . . .**_

_**KDLizzy:NOOOOOOOO!!!!! I'VE FAILED YOU KERU!**_

_**Keru: (slides in taped to a chair with tape around mouth) MMMPH!!!! MMM-MMMFFMMMFMFFMF!!!!!!**_

_**KDlizzy: ... (whistles innocently) What happened to you (Is "shocked")**_

_**Keru: ( glares at KDLizzy) M MMMFMMMFMF MFMFMFM FMMMFFFMMFMM MFMMFMMM!!!**_

_**Kai and Rei: (stares at Keru with wide eyes)**_

_**Rei: What did you do to her?**_

_**KDLizzy: (puts sedative in Keru) Shhhhhhh, Child (pats keru's head)**_

_**Keru: (continues to glare at KDLizzy) MMMFF!!! mmmmf . . . mm . . . (passes out)**_

_**Rei and Kai: (walk out of room slowly)**_

_**Takao: (stares) At least is wan't me this time.**_

_**KDLizzy: Shush Taka, I'll get the slipper (glare)**_

_**Takao: (whimper) Review please (runs away)**_


	5. Ch4 The Unsuspected Surprise

**Keru: I have inspiration!!!**

**Kai: Really now.**

**Keru: Yup! So I have finally found something to motivate me to finally type the rest of this story!! XD**

**Kai: And what may I ask is that exactly?**

**Keru: I have a really good idea for a sequel to this story!! **

**Rei: A sequel?**

**Keru: Yup!!**

**Rei: Wow.**

**Keru: So! I officially HATE this chapter I'm posting right now cause I think it's uber boring but it really needs to be there or else most of the rest of the story will make no sense whatsoever. **

**Kai: So basically it's boring cause it's an information chapter.**

**Keru: Yup! I possibly might update the chapter following this one really soon after, like possibly tomorrow if I can. So, without further or do, I present to you, the next chapter!**

**WARNINGS:**** Yaoi/ shounen-ai, foul language, blah blah-blah blah-blah. See previous chapters.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I **_**swear **_**we've been over this before.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Not soon after they arrived at the mall did Rei's cell phone begin to ring.

"Hello?"

"_REI!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!"_ Lee yelled.

Rei cringed away from the phone and everyone looked over at him. "Uhh, why?" He motioned to them that he'd be right back and walked out of the mall and around the corner to a secluded area.

"_I go to the school to pull you all out of class early and NONE OF YOU ARE THERE BUT KENNY!!!"_

Rei cleared his throat nervously. "Well, uh, we kinda all ditched and went to the mall."

"_WHAAAAAT?!"_

"I'm sorry!! If I had known you were gonna come take us out of class early we wouldn't have gone!!"

"_Oh yes, Rei. That makes everything _soooo _much better!" _Lee said sarcastically.

"I told you I was sorry!"

"_Yeah, well I'm afraid 'sorry' isn't gonna cut it this time! Especially since our _FATHER_ is coming over to our house for dinner tonight!"_

Rei froze, feeling like all the air was knocked out of him. "What?" he whispered.

Lee sighed on the other end. _"Yeah, exactly. Look, you need to come home now."_

Rei swallowed nervously nodding his head even though Lee couldn't see him. "R-right. We'll leave now." Rei hung up the phone and immediately dialed Tala's cell number.

He answered on the first ring. _"Rei?"_

"We need to go. Now." Rei said as he began walking to the entrance of the mall.

"_Okay. I'll get everyone together. We'll meet you at the car."_

"Kay, bye." Rei hung up after Tala said bye and started to head for the car.

Trying to distract himself, Rei began to count his steps. _'One, two, three, four . . . '_Eventually though, Rei got to the car and stopped walking. Looking down, he noticed his hands were shaking. _'Crap, I really need to calm down. Take deep breaths, Rei. In . . . out . . . in . . . out.' _Rei felt his body relax slightly and turned around just in time to see Kai, Bryan, Max, Tyson, and Tala all walking out of the mall.

Forcing a smile to his face, he waved them over to the car. "Hey! Sorry we had to end this so short guys. An emergency came up at the house and we have to go home." Rei explained to Kai and Bryan as soon as they got to the car.

Kai shrugged. "It's cool. Things happen."

"Yeah! And we can always do this another time!!" Max said enthusiastically.

Bryan nodded. "Right."

"Sorry about the last minute change in plans guys!" Rei called out the window one last time as Bryan and Kai walked up to their house.

Kai rolled his eyes at Rei not even bothering to tell him once again that it was okay.

As soon as they saw they were fully inside their house, Tala drove off. As soon as he turned the corner, he started to drive "a little" (ahem, 15 mph more) faster.

"Okay, so what's up?" Tala asked.

"My father."

"Your father? But why would he come? Why would he all of a sudden need to come here?" Tyson asked.

Rei shrugged, taking in a shaky breath."I don't know. It's been almost 9 years since I last saw him. I don't even remember what he looks like."

"Whatever it is, it must be important." Max said.

"Maybe somebody want to meet you?" Tyson asked.

"Hmm, that's possible. But who would be important enough to come down on a Thursday with last minute notice?" Rei thought out loud.

"Oh no." Tala said suddenly.

"What?!" Max, Tyson, and Rei all asked simultaneously.

"The Communist Party of China."

"Of course! It's probably one of the members!" Max exclaimed.

"Or all of them." Tyson shuddered.

"Oh Buddha." Rei put his head in his hands. "I don't think I can do this."

"Yeah you can Rei! If you can survive a bullet wound, you can definitely survive this." Max said.

"Yeah and we'll all be right there by you the whole time." Tyson said encouragingly.

Rei smiled shakily. "Thanks guys. I don't know what I'd do without you all."

Tala snorted. "You'd be in some deep shit is what."

They all laughed.

* * *

"Oh my Kami." Tyson said looking around the front room of the house.

"It's clean!" Tala yelled.

Rei crossed his arms pouting. "Yeah well it would be like this all the time if you guys would just pick up after yourselves."

"Sorry Mr. Perfectionist." Tyson teased.

Rei wacked him in the back of the head before running up to his room with a grin on his face.

"Ow! Hey!" Tyson yelled after him.

Tala smiled. "Oi! Lee, where are you?"

"In the kitchen! I need you guys to tidy up your rooms! We're showing them the _whole _house. Secret basement included. Kenny's already finished his room and is working in the basement." Lee said after he walked in the room. "Where's Rei? I need him to cook."

"Ugh, fine!" Rei yelled from upstairs. "My room's already spotless." Rei appeared at the top of the stairs. "How many are we cooking for?"

"Well he said there are only three of them."

"So for 9 people then. I'll cook for 10 though cause I know how Tyson eats." Rei said grinning.

"Hey!"

Rei stuck his tongue out at Tyson.

"Come on, Rei. Focus. As soon as you're done cooking I need you to go get in your traditional Chinese wear." Lee said.

Rei sighed. "Fine."

"When will they be here?" Max asked.

"In . . . eighty three minutes. Exactly. You know how he is." Lee sighed.

They all nodded their heads in agreement and went their separate ways.

Rei walked into the kitchen and put on a black apron that had a gray kitten with a cute, angry expression on its face and a paw up with its sharp claws sticking out. Next to the cat was an empty cat bowl. Underneath it said, "Feed me or feel the wrath of my claws."

"Alright," Rei said clasping his hands together. "What am I making?"

Lee looked around the kitchen. "Well, I was thinking a tofu stir fry with bok choy, match stick carrots, and udon noodles. You can add whatever you want to it to make it flavorful."

Rei nodded. "That sounds good. I think I'll add chili pepper flakes, lime juice, soy sauce and maybe even a dash of garlic. How does that sound?"

Lee smiled. "Great. I can't wait to try it. Now, get moving."

Rei nodded and began by getting a big skillet out and putting olive oil, the pepper flakes, and garlic and heated it for about a minute. Then he added the carrots and stirred it around while adding in some soy sauce and lime juice. After a while he chopped the tofu up into match stick pieces and added it into the skillet, stirring it around.

While he chopped up the bok choy, his elbow accidentally hit the skillet and knocked it off the stove. Without thinking, his reflexes kicked in and he grabbed the skillet with his right hand and immediately hissed in pain, quickly putting the skillet back on the stove and clutching his hand to his chest.

"Damn." Rei cursed looking at his burn hand. Lucky for him though, it was probably only about a second degree burn. Rei took a deep breath and quickly stirred the dinner once more with his left hand before he walked over to the sink and ran his hand under cold water.

'_Dang it, it's not working'._ Rei thought after a while and his hand not lessening in pain at all. Rei turned off the water and hollered. "Onii-sama!!!"

A few seconds later Lee was at the doorway panting. "What?"

"Can you get me the first aid kit and some Aloe Vera?" Rei asked.

"Of course. What happened?" Lee asked walking away knowing that he could still hear him from the bathroom.

"The skillet was falling cause I hit it with my elbow and so I grabbed it with my hand and burnt it. Is the basement done yet?"

Lee walked back into the kitchen with the needed items. "Almost. We just need to put the tools and training weapons into their display boxes." Lee said while putting the aloe vera on his burnt hand and then wrapping it up.

"Thanks. Dinners almost done. All I have to do is add the bok choy and the udon noodles and then maybe add a bit more flavor and it will be done." Rei told Lee.

"How's your arm?" Lee asked.

"Fine." Rei lied. It felt like, to Rei, that all the nerves in his arm were fried from catching the skillet.

Lee couldn't detect the lie in his voice.

Just then, Tyson walked into the kitchen. "Basement's done."

"Cool. Go get your formal wear on. Tell the others to do the same and to double check everything to make sure it's _perfect_." Lee said as he finished wrapping up Rei's hand.

"Okay. . . . What happened to you Rei?" Tyson asked.

"Burnt myself." Rei said as he walked back over to the stove and added in the bok choy and stirred it around.

"Smells good Rei." Tyson said sniffing the air with a goofy grin on his face.

Rei smiled shaking his head as he folded in the udon noodles and set the stir-fry on low. "I'm going to go change too." Rei said as he walked out and up to his room.

Lee's gaze lingered on where Rei was previously standing and sighed. "This is going to be a tough night for him." Lee said. "He always has to act twice his age around father. He never got a childhood with him around."

Tyson sighed too. "Yeah, I can't imagine how hard it would be to try and fit in with people who were two years older than you and not be able to act your age because you're afraid of what they will say. That's why when we were in fourth grade he changed so drastically. Because the people and he felt he was too immature so they made fun of him."

Lee frowned. "He never told me that."

Tyson nodded. "Not in those words but yeah. He sorta mentioned it. Like when he would complain about Kai."

"You mean how Kai would tease him about his hair?" Lee asked.

"Yeah. He wasn't the worst though. People would tease him about his eyes and ears too. Kai only did his jokingly. Actually, Kai stood up for Rei a lot of the time too. The other kids were really mean. Rei didn't get why Kai would stand up for him and why he wasn't as mean as the other kids so he decided not to like him." Tyson explained. "Of course, that didn't work. But right when Rei really started to like Kai, he left. So Rei got really mad at him and went back to hating him. When Kai came back, he acted like he was upset and angry with Kai but I think he was actually really happy Kai came back." Tyson finished. "Personally, _now_ I think Rei has a _crush_ on Kai-"

Tyson was suddenly hit in the back of the head by Rei. "I do not!" Rei growled blushing.

"Sure, sure." Tyson mumbled rubbing his head where it hurt.

Rei glared at Tyson.

"Ooh Rei, you look nice." Tyson complimented.

"Thank you." Rei mumbled.

Rei had on a tight, black, sleeveless Chinese style shirt with red trim and a pair of baggy black pants with red trim also. He had on a deep red headband with a yin and yang sign in the middle. His hair was wrapped up in a black and red ribbon.

"Alright! Now Tyson, _you _need to get dressed! They're going to be here in twenty six minutes!!" Lee said as he started to panic.

"Alright, alright, chill. I'm going." Tyson said walking out of the kitchen.

"We're never going to pull this off!!" Lee groaned as he began pacing around the room with his hands on his head.

Rei stepped in Lee's path and put his hands on his shoulders stopping Lee. Lee looked down at Rei. "We. Will. Be. _Fine._" Rei said firmly.

Lee sighed. "You're right, I need to calm down. But—"

"Nothing will go wrong." Rei interrupted. "And I'll make sure of that." Rei said growling the last part.

Lee wrapped his arms around Rei pulling him into a hug and surprising Rei.

"O-onii-sama!!" Rei stuttered blushing.

Lee hugged him tighter. "Thank you, Rei. You're always so helpful. You have no idea how grateful I am to have you as a brother."

Rei blushed darker, not used to his brother showing affection. "Y-you're welcome?"

Tala appeared in the doorway. "Aww! Rei you're so cute!!"

Rei glared at Tala, his blush still as strong as ever. "Am not!!"

"_So, _do you have anyone special in mind?" Lee asked.

Rei frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You know, like a love interest."

Rei looked away from Lee, blushing. "N—"

"We know who!!" Tala and Max chorused together, Max suddenly appearing in the doorway along with Tala.

Rei glared at them, still blushing. "Shut. Up." He growled.

"It starts with a K—"Max started.

"And ends with an—"Rei ran over and covered Tala's mouth with his hand before he could finish.

"I hate you." Rei growled.

Tala shrugged and mumbled something into Rei's hand. Sighing, Rei removed his hand.

"—with an I!!" Tala yelled quickly while running out of the room leaving a fuming Rei behind.

'_I don't think now is the time to tease him about his little crush . . . '_Lee thought to himself.

Rei had tears of frustration in his eyes. _'Damn it! Why won't they leave me alone about that?! I can't have any more distractions!' _Rei just stood there, glaring at the doorway where Tala had ran through.

Max hesitantly raised his hand towards Rei. " . . . Hey . . . Rei? I'm sorry . . . about the Kai thing. That wasn't nice of us to bring up. Especially since it's your private business."

There was no response from Rei. He didn't even move a muscle.

Max and Lee sweat-dropped.

A few minutes went by and Rei didn't move a centimeter. "Oh no! If Rei doesn't snap out of it soon, fathers going to get here and the table won't be ready and the kitchen won't be presentable! Augh! It's going to be a disaster!!" Lee said beginning to panic again.

Rei growled and dashed out of the room.

"Augh!' Lee groaned.

Rei ran back into the room. "Where is the damn china set?"

Lee blinked, then exhaled. "Oh thank Kami! I thought we were doomed."

"China set." Rei demanded.

"Err . . . in the attic . . . in a box? . . . Ehehe." Lee laughed sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Fine, where is our dining set then?" Rei demanded immediately.

"Uhh . . . "

Rei sighed, shoulders slumping slightly.

"Err . . . the table cloths are in the hallway closet if that helps any." Max piped up.

Rei flashed Max a small smile in thanks before running out of the room.

Max sweat-dropped as he watched Lee ponder about where he put the dining set. A few seconds later Rei ran back into the room. Rei sighed, seeing Lee's brain was going to have a meltdown if he didn't put him out of his misery soon.

"It's fine Onii-sama. I'll just use our Japanese dishware." Rei said going to the cabinet in the kitchen. "Stop fretting over it, jeez." Rei ran out of the room with the plates stacked in one hand and the cups in another. About a minute later Rei came back in to grab the silverware. After grabbing the needed amount, he ran back out of the room.

Lee and Max watched silently as Rei flew in and out of the room. Lee looked down at his wristwatch and gasped.

"FIVE MINUTES!!" Lee yelled. "QUICK!! EVERYBODY DOUBLE CHECK _EVERYTHING!!!_" Lee yelled flailing his arms around.

Rei ran in the kitchen and he and Max sweat-dropped as they watched Lee zoom around the house in frenzy.

"Be careful!" Rei called as Lee ran past him again and again. "You might break something—"

_**CRASH!!**_

Rei and Max cringed.

"Oops." Lee said looking at the expensive vase he knocked over. "Eheh, sorry."

Rei sighed. "I'll go get the dust pan. You guys . . . continue whatever it is you are doing."

Rei walked over to the hallway closet and got out the dust pan and broom. Walking into the living room, he swept up the broken glass on the ground and threw it away.

A few seconds after Rei put the dust pan away, Lee yelled, "We have one minute! Check to make sure you're presentable and line up in the doorway, ready to greet them!"

Thirty seconds later they were all lined up by the doorway.

"Okay," Lee sighed. "Tala, Max, Tyson, and Kenny, you all stand on this side against the wall. Rei and I are going to stand right here." Lee said facing the door. Rei walked over and stood next to Lee. "Ten seconds." Lee informed everybody. They stood in a tense silence as they waited.

Rei began to count in his head. _'Five . . . four . . . three . . . two . . . one . . . '_

_**DING DONG!!**_

'_Creepy.'_ Max, Tyson, and Tala all thought.

Rei sucked in a sharp breath as Lee walked to open the door.

"Welcome fu qin (1)." Lee greeted as he opened the door.

"Xie xie (2)." Their father said dismissing him as he walked through the door.

Their father stepped in front of Rei. Rei had a blank expression on his face while he bowed. "Fu qin." Rei said, greeting his father.

"Rei," his father said. "You have grown."

"Yes, fu qin. I have." Rei agreed politely.

"Let me introduce some people to you, Rei." Rei's father said gesturing to the two people behind him. "This is my good friend Xong Chii. He is one of the many people who are with me in the C.P. in China. And then there is my faithful assistant, Boris." Rei felt is face pale and body stiffen along with Max, Tyson, Tala, Kenny, and Lee. "You remember him, don't you Rei?" his father said in a sickenly taunting voice. "He used to live with you."

Rei nodded his head, afraid to use his voice.

Lee decided now was the perfect time to speak up. "Ah, well, fu qin, how about we do a tour of the house and then have dinner? Rei make a wonderful stir-fry for us." Lee said nervously gesturing towards the stairs.

Their father sighed. "Very well then."

The guests followed Lee up the stairs to start the tour. "We'll start upstairs and work our way down." They heard Lee say.

Rei waited till they were out of sight before he let out a long sigh.

Tala, Max, Tyson, Kenny all looked over at him. "Okay, what just happened? That was all in Chinese." Tyson asked.

Rei shut his eyes and rubbed his temples with his index fingers. He knew it was going to be a long night. "Nothing really. We just said hello and he introduced me to Xong and . . . Boris." Just saying his name sent shivers down his spine.

"I don't like him." Max said with a small frown on his face.

"No duh. Who does? Well, besides my father." Rei said opening his eyes as he stopped rubbing his temples.

Voices began coming from upstairs. "So that's all of our rooms." Lee said coming down the stairs, their guests following behind. "Now I'll show you the main floor and the basement." They began to walk into the other room, not even acknowledging the teenagers in the room.

Tyson looked at Rei's hands. "Smart thing. He can't see the bandages on your hand if you wear gloves." Tyson said pointing to Rei's red and black fingerless gloves.

Tala frowned. "You hurt your hand?"

"Just a burn." Rei said shrugging. "I bet he's gonna grill me about what happened last night though." Rei said in a low voice.

They all frowned.

"Come on; let's get to the dining room." Tala said and they all nodded, doing exactly that.

Once there Rei spoke up. "If you guys are confused at all about anything, just ask me, okay?"

They all nodded and suddenly they heard footsteps coming down the hall. "Time for dinner." Lee said as he took his seat next to Rei and across from his father. On one side of their father sat Xong and on the other side was Boris, who was also at the head of the table. Next to Rei was Tala, then there was Tyson, Max, and Kenny.

After Rei served everybody, they started to eat in silence.

"Oh, yes. I have an announcement." Their father said.

"What is it regarding?" Lee asked.

"Rei's last mission." Rei tensed, knowing the onslaught was coming. "It was _not _acceptable Rei. I am very disappointed. I can't believe what I heard on the news was even you."

Rei looked down at his plate. "I apologize, fu qin."

He continued as though Rei had not spoken. "That is why Boris is going to come back and live with you."

Rei's eyes widened. Tala, Tyson, Max, and Kenny all looked around confused.

Lee was furious. He stood up abruptly, slamming his hands down on the table causing the dishware to clatter. "_**What?!**_ Father!! Did you forget what happened last time?!"

"_No, _I did not, and I will _not_ tolerate that tone, young man!" he snapped back harshly.

Lee sat down. "Sorry." he apologized though he was not in the least.

"I think that Rei needs to train harder and if a beating is what it takes for him to get better, then that's what Boris will do." Their father said sternly.

Lee gripped his fork to the point where it looked like the skin on his knuckles was about to split.

Rei's body started to shake in fear.

Tala, Max, Tyson, and Kenny all looked at Rei and Lee in concern wondering what was going on. All they understood was Boris' name, which could only mean one thing. All their eyes widened as well.

"Uh—Lee?" Tala spoke up.

Lee looked at Tala, surprised. "Yes?"

"Why is Boris coming to live with us?"

"Rei's last mission."

"Well then- . . . what if we prove that it was just an accident and that Rei doesn't need Boris?" Max spoke up.

Lee turned to his father, asking him the exact same question in Chinese.

Their father's eyes narrowed. "What are you proposing?"

"Well, if Rei's next mission goes perfectly, that Boris doesn't need to come live with us." Lee said.

"And if he fails?" their father asked in a dark voice.

Lee frowned, forcing the words to come out. "He . . . Boris can live with us."

Their father was silent for a moment.

Xong spoke up for the first time the whole evening. "If I may, I would like to advise you to give him another chance, Voltaire (4)."

"Very well. If Rei's next mission goes without flaw, then Boris won't come and live with you."

Rei's shaking didn't falter.

"Thank you. We won't disappoint you." Lee said.

Their father said nothing, only glanced down at his watch. "We must be going now." He said coldly, standing as Xong and Boris did as well.

Lee stood with them as well. "Right. We don't want you missing your flight." Lee looked over at Rei briefly, who sat unmoving as he stared at his plate.

Their father smiled mischievously at Rei. "It was nice seeing you Rei. Be a good boy now." Rei didn't respond in any way and Voltaire smirked, walking out of the room with Xong and Boris trailing behind him.

**

* * *

**

(1)Father in Chinese.

**(2)Thank you in Chinese**

**(3)C.P. is Communist Party basically. I just abbreviated it.**

**(4)Bet you guys weren't expecting **_**that **_**huh. **

**Keru: You know, now that I look back on it, I guess it isn't that bad. Just kinda sad at parts. Anyways! There you go, guys! **

**Kai: Finally.**

**Keru: Yeah I know, huh.**

**Rei: Oh my Buddha did she just **_**agree**_** with you on something?!**

**Kai: (too stunned to talk)**

**Keru: (rolling her eyes) whatever. Anyways! Reviews please! I love reviews! They make me giggle! So don't forget . . . **

**ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO MAKE ME MASHED POTATOES!! I LURV POTATOES!! XD**

**Keru: Yay potatoes!! XD**

**Kai: Weirdo.**

**Rei: They more reviews she gets, the sooner she'll update!!**


	6. Ch5 Sure as Hell Didn't See That Coming

**Keru: I'm back again!**

**Rei: Wow that was quick.**

**Keru: I told you! I'm inspired!**

**Kai: (snorts)**

**Keru: (ignores Kai) since I love you guy's soooo much, I'm expecting this chapter to be UBER long!! XD**

**Kai: (without enthusiasm) Yay.**

**Keru: (glares at Kai, loosing patients) I would like to also inform you all that every chapter from now on—in my opinion—is AWESOME!!! Just like you all! XD**

**Rei: Also, there are two songs in here: Born for This by Paramore and Disturbia by Rihanna. She does not own those. We also suggest you listen to them to get a better picture of what's going on.**

**WARNINGS:**** Look at previous chapter!! **

**DISLAIMER:**** Yeah, it's really hurting my ego having to repeat this over and over to you guys.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_**Radio"**_

"**Talking through earpiece"**

* * *

Chapter 5

To say Rei was out of it was an understatement.

The next day, Rei had woken up late, put his shirt on backwards, grabbed two different left shoes and put them on, and he forgot to do his _homework_. Rei Kon, almighty prodigy who never forgets to do _anything_ forgot to do his homework.

Now, this may not seem like such a big deal to you all, but Rei never forgot _anything _in his whole lifetime.

After Rei fixed his shirt and shoes to the correct way (because Tala and Max had pointed it out for him), they all headed to school, a long day they knew was ahead of them.

Now, once Kai saw Rei, he knew immediately something was wrong. Rei's hair was disheveled, and he was sickenly pale with bags under his eyes. Worry immediately filled Kai's eyes.

Kai frowned, as he went up to Rei who was alone at his locker. "Hey,"

Rei jumped, surprised and turned his head towards Kai. Kai's frown deepened. Rei _never_ was surprised when he snuck up on him. "Oh, hey."

"Are you okay?"

Rei nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just having an off day is all."

Kai nodded, and looked down at Rei's right hand which was wrapped up in bandages. "You hurt your hand?"

Rei looked down at his hand, looking as if he had never even known it was there. "Uh, yeah. When I was cooking."

Just then the bell rang and Rei looked up. "I better get to class."

Kai nodded. "Right. I'll see you third period?"

Rei gave a small smile. "Yeah." And he walked off.

Kai's eyes narrowed. Something was definitely going on.

The day continued on in the same pattern; Rei shuffling through his classes absentmindedly and Kai snooping around, trying to figure out what was wrong.

Eventually the school day ended and they all went home and began training for the mission on Sunday. Rei went into training mode and seemed to be back to normal. That is until after he was done, he went back into spacing-out mode.

Saturday was uneventful in the least. Training all day to make sure everything was perfect. Nothing could go wrong. They finished that night and Sunday was spent getting the materials needed ready to go. Rei seemed to be back to normal now and was his happy-go-lucky self, to everyone's relief.

Around 8:30 that night, they got in the helicopter and left. Rei sat in the back, with his eyes closed, mentally preparing himself for the night to come. He really couldn't afford to mess this up.

Not only that, but tonight's mission was going to be slightly different from most. Tala was going to be accompanying him into the museum. Tala was the second closest person to Rei's physical abilities.

Rei had really made sure Tala was ready before making this decision. He would have never let his friend be in danger if he didn't think he could handle it.

The museum they were going to tonight was in Austin, Texas. About a 3 and a half hour flight in the speedy helicopter they were in. Right about now, they were a half an hour away.

The reason Rei needed Tala tonight was because they had more than one artifact they needed to recover from that museum. Three to be exact.

A gold tiger staff with two emerald gems as eyes, a sacred scroll that was made of platinum, and a 200 carrot tiger's eye necklace, all of which are in totally different places in the museum. And this is a _very_ big museum. Three stories high and has the distance of a major mall.

Anyways, Rei was trying not to dwell on that and decided now was a good time to get dressed.

"Tala, come on. Time to suit up." Rei said as he grabbed a fake-breasted bra.

Tala put the helli on auto-pilot until Tyson got up and took over (they figured it would be better if they had two pilots just in case and about two years ago, started training Tyson for days like today).

Tala's outfit was similar to Rei's only slightly manlier. Well, sorta. It was a black leather jumpsuit like Rei's but it didn't have a hood and was tight everywhere. And when I say everywhere, I mean _everywhere._ It wasn't I-can't-breath tight, but let's just put it this way; you could tell he was a guy.

He also had black leather boots and his zipper was about mid-chest so you could see some of his chest ((cue fan-girl squeal as they melt to the floor)). Tala had also dyed his hair black and had made it so the tips of his hair curled in slightly. He had in blue cat eye contacts.

"Awesome." Tala appraised himself as he looked in the mirror.

"That's not permanent, is it?" Rei asked.

Tala looked at Rei. "What, my hair? No, it will wash out when I take my next shower. Only with shampoo though."

"Good. How far till we're at the museum?" Rei asked.

"Seventeen miles."

"I'm getting out here then. I wanna run. Meet you there Red." Angel said slipping on her sunglasses and jumping out of the helicopter.

They all stared after her. "Well, that was unexpected." Tyson said.

Tala sighed. "At least _I _don't have to run."

"How many more minutes till midnight, Yellow?" Angel asked through her head piece.

"Umm . . . about twenty. You don't have to run at full speed." Max said. "Just keep up with the heli. We'll be right over it at exactly midnight."

* * *

"Are you getting a frequency?" a man asked.

"Hold on, damn it! I have to search the whole area for at least ten miles in each direction." Another man said with a colder voice.

"Hn."

"_**Zzzz-just keep up w-zzz-"**_the radio suddenly sounded of a young boy's voice.

"-Wait, go back to that." The other man said.

"It was probably just some kids playing around with walkie-talkies but okay." The cold voiced man said.

"_**Zzzz-midnight."**_ The young boy's voice stopped talking. The two men looked at each other for a moment. Suddenly another voice came on. A young woman voice. _**"Sweet deal. Ooh-! Look! A camera! Cheese!"**_

A different young man's voice came on. _**"Please tell me you did not just get a picture taken of yourself."**_

The woman's voice laughed. _**"Yup!"**_

The same man groaned along with three others. _**"Angel! Great, now they have a picture of you."**_

The men smiled. "Bingo."

"_**So?"**_ Angel said. **_"It's not like they can catch me with some stupid photo!"_**

Another man sighed. _**"No, but it will narrow their search by a lot. You don't exactly look like other people Angel."**_

Angel sighed. _**"Shut up Red."**_

"_**What's up with these nicknames? Why can't we just call each other by our real names?"**_ the youngest voice said.

"_**Because **_**Yellow**_**, people could be listening to our conversation."**_ The two men stiffened. _**"Brownie and I went over this with you three years ago!"**_ Angel said.

"_**I don't get why **_**I**_** have to be Brownie."**_ Another boy who hadn't spoken before mumbled.

Angel sighed. _**"Just deal with it, anyways, where is my brother?"**_

"_**He had an emergency call at work and had to go in."**_ Yellow said.

"_**AHH!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!"**_ Brownie yelled. _**"G-G-GET AWAAAAAY!!"**_

"_**Whoa! What's going on up there, Blue? The heli just hella jerked around."**_ Angel asked.

"_**SPIDER!!!"**_ Brownie yelled.

"_**Uhh . . . there's a spider and Brownies outburst scared me. Sorry."**_ Blue explained.

"_**Brownie! Stop running around the helicopter!"**_ Red yelled.

"_**Ohhhh,"**_ Yellow moaned. _**"I think I'm going to be sick."**_

Angel laughed.

The two men sweat-dropped.

"_These_ are the people we have been trying to catch for the past four years?" the man asked.

The cold voiced man shook his head in disbelief.

"_**Mayday! Mayday! We're goin' down!"**_ Blue shouted laughing.

"_**Aaaaahh!!!"**_ Red, Yellow, and Brownie all yelled. Angel laughed with Blue.

"_**Come on Blue. Stop swerving the heli on purpose! I don't want my accountabillabuddy(1) not be able to join me tonight because he pissed his pants."**_ Angel said laughing.

"_**Fine."**_ Blue grumbled.

Red, Yellow, and Brownie all sighed dramatically.

"_**I'm alive!!"**_Brownie yelled.

"_**Brownie, stop hugging yourself."**_ Red said.

"_**But I'm alive!"**_

"_**Who cares?"**_

"_**Shut up before I come up there and make you."**_ Angel threatened.

The radio was silent.

"Did we lose the signal?"

"No dumbass, they just aren't talking."

"Shut up ass wipe."

"Dick wad."

"Whatever."

" _**. . . I'm booored!!"**_ Yellow whined.

"_**Let's sing a song!"**_ Blue yelled.

"You can't be serious!" the cold voice man groaned.

"_**Why did that just remind me of Barney?"**_ Red asked himself.

Angel laughed. _**"Alright, Brownie, hook my iPod up please."**_

"_**What song?"**_

"_**Humm . . . Born For This by Paramore please!!"**_

"_**Alright, hold on a sec."**_Brownie said.

"_**Do we sing?"**_ Blue asked.

"_**Yes, **_**you **_**sing the **_**boy**_** parts, and **_**I **_**sing the **_**girl**_** parts. Obviously."**_Angel said.

"_**It's portable karaoke!!"**_ Yellow cheered.

Angel laughed.

Suddenly, music blared through the radio.

"_**Ready?"**_ Angel asked.

"_**Yeah!"**_ Red, Yellow, and Blue cheered. ((Haha. Primary colors. Lol.))

"_**I'm not singing."**_ Brownie grumbled.

"_**Suit yourself!"**_ Angel said, waiting a few seconds before she started to sing.

"_**Oh no, I just keep on falling,"**_

"_**Back to the same old!"**_ the boys shouted.

"_**Where's hope when misery keeps on crawling?"**_

"_**On my way Ay!"**_

"_**With your faith, you'll trigger a land slide."**_

"_**Victory!"**_

"_**Kill off this common sense of mind.**_

_**It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine**_

_**You can't down it with your eyes**_

_**So we don't need the headlines**_

_**We don't need the headlines**_

_**We just want . . . ."**_

_**"We want the airwaves back, we want the airwaves back!"**_

"_**Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing!**_

_**Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?**_

_**Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see!**_

_**Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now? **_

_**. . . Right now, you're the only reason,"**_

"_**I'm not letting go! Oh!"**_

"_**Time out, if everyone's worth pleasing,"**_

_**"Well ha ha!"**_

"_**You'll trigger a landslide,"**_

"_**Victory!"**_

"_**To kill off their finite state of mind.**_

_**It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine**_

_**You can't down it with your eyes.**_

_**So we don't need the headlines, **_

_**No we don't want your headlines,**_

_**We just want . . . "**_

_**"We want the airwaves back, we want the airwaves back!"**_

"_**Everybody sing like it's the last time you will ever sing!**_

_**Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?**_

_**Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see!**_

_**Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?**_

_**Alright, so you think you're ready?**_

_**Okay, so say this with me, go!**_

_**We were born for this!"**_

"_**We were born for this!"**_

"_**Alright, so you think you're ready?**_

_**Okay, so you say this with me, go!**_

_**We were born for this!"**_

"_**We were born for this!"**_

"_**We were born for this!" **_

"_**We were born for this!"**_

"_**We were born for**_

_**We were born for . . . !**_

_**Everybody sing like it's the last day you will ever sing!**_

_**Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?**_

_**Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see!**_

_**Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now?**_

_**Everybody sing like it's the last day you will ever sing!**_

_**Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?**_

_**Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?**_

_**We were born for this!"**_

"_**We were born for this!"**_

"_**We were born for this!!"**_ They all finished together.

"_**Whooo! That was AWESOME!!"**_ Yellow and Blue yelled together.

"_**Yeah, I forgot how awesome your voice is Angel. We haven't heard you sing for a while."**_ Red said.

"_**Aww! Thanks you guys!"**_ Angel said.

The two men stared at the radio with their mouths slightly open in awe.

"Wow." The cold voiced man said.

"That was really good."

"She would kick ass in American Idol."

"Yeah, no doubt."

"_**Hey! I can see the museum now guys!"**_ Angel said.

"_**No duh, we're five minutes away from midnight!"**_ Yellow said.

"_**I'm gonna go ahead."**_ Angel said.

"_**Okay—"**_You could hear Angel pick up speed.

"_**H-hey! I'm getting a reading that there's another radio inside the museum!"**_ Brownie said in a panicking voice.

The two men froze.

"_**So?"**_

"_**They're listening in on our conversation!"**_

"_**Oooh! Hello people!"**_ Angel greeted kindly.

"_**Angel! This is a serious matter!"**_ Brownie yelled.

"_**Hmm . . . you're right."**_ Angel agreed solemnly.

"_**Aww man!"**_ Brownie whined.

"_**What?"**_

"_**We can't connect with them so we can listen to them!"**_

"Damn right." The cold voiced man growled.

"_**Well that's not fair."**_ Angel stated. _**"What kind of radio is it?"**_

"_**I . . . can't tell. All I know is its Russian made."**_

"_**Ooh!! Russian! Maybe the people who are listening are Russian too!"**_

The men froze again. "How did she know?"

"Guess, moron."

"Shut up you ass."

"Whatever."

"_**I'm gonna say hi! Zdravstvuite!" **_Angel said cheerily.

The men's eyes twitched.

"_**What the hell did you just say Angel?"**_ Blue asked.

"_**She said hello in Russian, stupid."**_ Red said.

"_**You would know huh Red. You're Russian too right?"**_ Yellow asked.

"_**Yes."**_ Red said smugly.

"_**Get ready, thirty seconds."**_ Brownie announced. _**"Are you there yet?"**_

"_**Duh, I've been here for like twenty seconds. So . . . Mr. or Mrs. Possibly Russian people, where are you?"**_

"_**Uhh, Angel? They can't answer you."**_

"_**I know that. The question was directed towards Brownie."**_

"_**Oh, well . . . they are on the third story . . . ahh . . . damn. That's all I can tell you. Ahh! Five seconds!"**_

"_**Four . . . three . . . two . . . one . . . Have fun guys!"**_Yellow said.

* * *

Red threw a rope out off the helicopter and slid down it. When he was near the end of the rope, he let go and crouched to the ground as he landed. He looked up at the guards who were surrounding him with a grin.

"Hello boys," Red said standing. "I'm Red," They all had confused expressions on their faces. "Angel's sidekick." Red laughed briefly at their perplexed expressions and how they _still _haven't moved to attack him yet. "Although, I always thought sidekick was used as a hero's term." Red said putting a finger on his check. The he grinned evilly. "Oh well."

Red ran through the guards as he dodged their attempts at stopping him. Suddenly, he was surrounded. "Hmm . . . well this _could_ be a problem. Too bad for you it's not."

"Hold your breath." Angel's voice told him through the earpiece.

Red did as Angel told him just as Angel threw a sleeping bomb into the big crowd of guards. Red jumped straight out and went to stand next to Angel on a near-by tree branch.

"Well, that's all the_ outside_ guards." Angel mumbled.

"Already?" Red said.

"Yeah, finished 'em off before I came to you."

"Now, inside." Red said.

Angel smiled widely. "Yup, let's go find our possibly Russian stalkers."

Red laughed. "They aren't stalkers Angel."

"Close enough." Angel murmured as she jumped out of the tree and headed towards the building, Red not far behind her.

Angel stopped a few feet from the door and pulled up her hood.

"Trip wires." Angel laughed. "How stupid do they think I am?"

Angel reached for the door, picking the lock with her fingernail and opened it. Suddenly, red lights started flashing everywhere and a loud alarm went off.

Angel cringed at the noise. "—Okay, that was pretty stupid." Angel said quickly.

Red laughed as he followed Angel inside.

"Okay, remember the plan?" Angel asked.

"Yeah—"

"—Forget it. Go turn of that damn noise."

Red laughed.

"_Then _you can go get the cane-staff thingy."

"Roger." Red laughed as he ran down the hall as Angel went the other way.

"You don't have to run." Angel said into the head piece now that they were apart. "We have a half an hour. This place is friggen _huge."_

Red laughed. **"Right."**

"Well, you three sure are quiet." Angel said noticing the lack of conversation on the other end.

"**We're nervous."** Max said.

Red laughed. **"Oh, stop being such a wussy, Yellow."**

Max huffed. **"Fine."**

"Augh! This friggen noise is _really_ getting on my nerves!" Angel said holding her head.

"**You act as if it's not your fault it's going off."** Red said.

"Augh, whatever. Brownie, hook my iPod up again please. I need something to drown out this damn noise." Angel growled.

"**Okay."**

"**Hey Angel? Have you noticed that there are no guards? **_**Anywhere?"**_ Red said.

Angel paused walking for a moment, her eyes narrowing. "You're right. What the hell is _up_ with this place?" The alarm seemed to be getting louder to Angel. "Remind me again why we went through a door—mind you—the _front door?"_

"**There is no other way, besides emergency exits and they all would have done the same thing."** Yellow informed them.

"Ah."

"**What song, Angel?"**

"Disturbia by Rihanna."

The song suddenly started in her ear.

"Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum." Angel started to sing along as she walked down the hall. "Hey Red?" Angel said even though the song continued to play. "Do you think the elevator will work?"

Red laughed.** "I wouldn't try it if I were you."**

"Think it would be scarier than The Tower of Terror in Disney Land?" Angel asked grinning.

"**Haha, definitely."**

Angel started to sing along with the song again.

"It's a thief in the night to come and grab you

It can creep up inside you and consume you.

A disease of the mind, it can control you.

It's too close for comfort.

Put on your break lights, you're in the city of wonder.

Ain't gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under.

Better think twice, you train of thought will be altered.

So if you must falter be wise.

Your minds in Disturbia, it's like the darkness is light.

Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?

Disturbia, Ain't used to what you like.

Disturbia, Disturbia.

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum" Angel had reached the stairs and started to go up them.

"Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum.

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum.

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum.

Faded pictures on the wall, it's like they talking to me.

Disconnected unknown calls, the phone don't even ring." Angel reached the top of the stairs. "I'm on the third story." She announced.

"**I'm almost to the control room."** Red said.

Angel started to walk down the hall and noticed how the walls had huge windows all around the outside. Angel began to sing along again.

"Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum.

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum.

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum.

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum—"_**Click!**_

Angel looked to the left only to come face to face with the barrel of a gun. "—Bummer."

Angel frowned and looked beyond the gun only to lock with blood red eyes.

'_KAI?!'_

**

* * *

**

(1): An accountabillabuddy is a friend, maybe a best friend, who you get into trouble with and who is sometimes somewhat responsible for your actions.

Keru: Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUN!!! I am so evil. XD But I love cliff-hangers soooo much!

**Kai: You're going to get hateful reviews.**

**Keru: I am not! They'll be nice to me because they want me to update sooner!**

**Rei: (nodding his head) That makes sense.**

**Keru: (proudly) I know, right? XD Although, when I look back on it, a lot of this chapter is songs. Hmm . . . whelp! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update! And I'm expecting A LOT fo reviews!! So don't forget . . . **

**ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO MAKE RAAAAAAAMEN!!! XD**

**Keru: Man! I can never get enough of that good stuff!**

**Rei: Please review!!**


End file.
